Beginning An Ending
by Yoshikuni Kumiko
Summary: Lyra Sanome is a Jedi Padawan stranded on Tatooine and close friends with Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. QuiGon knew her mother.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. Songs used in this story are the property of their artists. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**Prologue**

Twenty years ago, Jedi Master Corelle Sanome broke one of the most important rules of the Jedi Code. She fell in love with and married Senator Jamal Organa of Alderaan, the uncle of the young Bail Organa. They had met on one of the moons of Alderaan, where the Senator had been holding peace conferences with neighboring hostile planets. Their wedding was a complete secret, held in one of the remote lodges by the lakes of Alderaan.

Both knew that staying together was not an option, and after a while, Corelle returned to Coruscant. It was only then that she discovered that she was pregnant. She spent the first few weeks of her pregnancy at the Jedi Temple, since her gestation was not yet obvious. She, however, revisited Alderaan when she could no longer hide the pregnancy from the Council.

After eight months, Corelle finally went into labor. She delivered a 7.7 pound baby girl that she decided to name Lyra Sanome. Both parents agreed that Lyra would stay on Alderaan with her father. On the peaceful planet, she would have a content life, and Corelle's position as a Knight and Jamal's as a Senator would not be endangered.

After a few months with her small family, Corelle returned to Coruscant. Although the Council tried to probe her mind, she had concentrated on false memories of her stay on the planet. Life continued for the young Jedi Master.

Meanwhile on Alderaan, Lyra was raised with the best of everything that her father could offer her. He doted on his young daughter. He even brought her with him to Coruscant five years later, when he received a transmission notifying him of a session of the Senate.

It was that act that reunited Lyra with her mother. A particular system that hated Alderaan had sent a bounty hunter to assassinate Senator Jamal Organa and his retinue. The bounty hunter, using explosives to blow up the front of the ship, had succeeded. The Senator was killed, along with his bodyguards and two other Senators from friendly systems neighboring Alderaan.

Lyra, however, survived. She was still on board and at the back of the ship in the care of a handmaiden when the assassination occurred. After escaping the ship's ruins, the handmaiden went to work for another Senator, taking Lyra with her.

Corelle, having heard about the assassination and that Lyra was one of the survivors, tracked down the handmaiden and took Lyra from her with the excuse that she was Force-sensitive. She brought her daughter to the Temple, where she told the Council that Lyra was a Force-sensitive orphan she found on the streets of Coruscant.

Corelle kept Lyra's true parentage a secret from everyone except her best friend; Qui-Gon Jinn. He strongly advised her to put Lyra up for adoption, as the risk of the Council finding out was too great. Corelle disagreed, arguing that Lyra was the last reminder she had of Jamal. Qui-Gon respected her wishes and agreed to keep her secret.

As soon as Lyra came of age, Corelle had her blood tested for her Midi-Chlorian count. It was exceptionally large, and she was put into training immediately. At the age of twelve, Corelle picked Lyra to be her Padawan Learner, and finally revealed to the young girl her true parentage. Lyra accepted the fact, harboring no hatred for her mother for keeping it a secret for so long.

But one day, Corelle and Lyra just…disappeared from the Temple. The Council sent tracers over all known planets, looking for Corelle's ship. They did find it, but in the possession of a smuggler from the Outer Rim. Corelle had obviously sold her ship, in order to avoid detection from anyone.

Unknown to the Council, Corelle and her daughter had fled to the remote planet of Tatooine. Only Qui-Gon Jinn knew of this, and he had vowed to his old friend that he would keep their location a secret. But even he did not know why they left Coruscant. Eventually, the search for Master and Padawan was abandoned.

A few weeks after the Council gave up on their search, they received a message from the aide of Jabba the Hutt. The message had gotten to Coruscant without knowledge of Jabba, and it notified the Council of a body found in the desert wastelands. The body was that of a woman, the report said, and she had with her a cylindrical object that produced a blue beam of light. Her face was burned beyond recognition, but a there was a distinctive wound on her chest. Strangely, the wound was sealed. It definitely did not come from blaster fire.

It was clear to the Council that the body was that of Corelle Sanome. But the location of her Padawan was still unknown. In reality, Lyra had been with the young Shmi Skywalker, an old friend of Corelle's. After hearing that Lyra's mother had been killed, Shmi took in the twelve-year-old girl.

Lyra stayed with Shmi for three years before getting a house of her own. Shmi and her son, Anakin, had been sold into slavery since money was hard to come by for them. Lyra, too proud to be a slave, moved out and got a job with a local shopkeeper named Jira. As a result, expenses became easier for Shmi. And although Lyra no longer lived with the Skywalkers, she and Shmi remained good friends and Anakin treated her like an older sister.

With a new loving family on Tatooine, Lyra lost all intention or hope of ever leaving. She never mentioned her last name to anybody, and requested Shmi and Anakin to do the same. She no longer wanted to leave Tatooine, knowing that she would have to leave Shmi and Anakin behind. That was something she couldn't do.

**A/N: **Sanome is pronounced 'Sah-no-may'. And there is a reason thatCorelle's and Jamal's wedding resembles Anakin's and Padmé's.


	2. Lyra

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

---

Lyra struggled through the sandstorm that engulfed Mos Espa, clutching her cloak tightly to her body. Her hand was raised to her eyes, protecting them from the whirling drifts of sand that the wind tossed around. With a wry chuckle, she noticed some of Mos Espa's residents peered through their windows to stare at her incredulously.

_Who would blame them? I'm out in a sandstorm, for Force's sake!_ she thought dryly. Sandstorms on Tatooine were very dangerous, and being out in one was like facing a charging bantha head-on.

The nineteen-year-old looked up from the sandy ground, sighing in relief when the clustered slave hovels came into view. She approached one in particular, pressing a series of buttons on the panel beside the door. A desperate look came over her face as she realized the wind was getting stronger.

Finally, the door slid open, revealing Shmi Skywalker. "Lyra!" she gasped, shocked. Taking Lyra's hand, she pulled her into the hovel. "Are you crazy?" she asked, once Lyra was safely inside and the door was shut. "Going out in a sandstorm!"

"Bari kicked me out because I couldn't pay the rent," Lyra said sheepishly, referring to the humanoid alien who rented an apartment to her. "I was wandering around Mos Espa when the sandstorm blew up. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

She looked around the small hovel, her eyes alighting on the small table. Seated at it was an aging man with long hair, a teenage girl with dark brown hair, an orange frog-like alien, a blue-and-white droid, and Anakin Skywalker; Shmi's nine-year-old son and Lyra's unofficial little brother.

"Sorry Shmi," she apologized. "I didn't know you had company." _He looks familiar…_

Shmi smiled. "It's no trouble." She turned back to the table where the newcomers were staring at the girl curiously. "This is Lyra," she said by way of introduction, "a friend of mine. Lyra, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé, Jar Jar Binks, and their droid R2-D2."

She inclined her head politely. "Nice to meet you," she said. But inwardly, shock was spreading throughout her body. Q_ui-Gon Jinn? As in Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn? Oh Force, I really hope he doesn't recognize me…_

Lyra sat down beside Anakin, grinning at the younger boy and putting up a mind shield. _Can't be too careful._ "Hey Ani," she greeted warmly, ruffling his blonde hair.

Anakin ducked away from her hand. "Hey Lyra," he said with an incredulous look on his face. "I can't believe you walked all the way here through a sandstorm!"

_What can I say? I'm insane. _

Before Lyra could respond, the orange alien—Jar Jar—slurped his soup loudly. Everyone's eyes turned on him, making him turn a brighter red.

Ignoring the alien's rudeness, Shmi continued the conversation they had been having previously. "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," she said, setting a pitcher of juice onto the table before sitting down herself.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck," said Anakin sadly.

"Any attempt to escape…" Lyra began.

"…and the blow you up! POOF!" Anakin slammed his palm on the table for effect

Jar Jar looked at Anakin. "How wude," he said simply, making Lyra raise an eyebrow at him. _You're one to talk…_

Padmé turned to Shmi, looking horrified. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy," she said in a dismayed tone. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws—"

Lyra shook her head at the girl's naiveté. "The Republic doesn't exist out here," she said solemnly.

"We must survive on our own," added Shmi.

There was a silence, which was broken by Anakin asking, "Have you ever seen a Podrace?"

Padmé shook her head. Jar Jar's tongue darted out and snatched some food from the other end of the table, making Qui-Gon give him a dirty look. "They have Podracing on Malastare," he said. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it," stated Anakin proudly, making Shmi and Lyra look at him. His mother looked at him with sadness and disappointment, while Lyra smiled at him just as proudly.

"I'm not bragging!" Anakin added upon seeing his mother's look. "It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it,"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods," he said seriously, making Anakin smile and Lyra fidget uncomfortably.

Jar Jar's tongue darted out to snare some food, but Qui-Gon, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger and warning him not to do it again. JAR JAR tried to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. Qui-Gon let go of the tongue, and it snapped back into Jar Jar's mouth.

"I was wondering something," said Anakin nervously.

Qui-Gon looked up at him. "What?"

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

The question made Lyra freeze. She glared at Anakin. _'What are you doing?'_ she mouthed angrily. _'Do you want him to take me away?'_

Anakin looked guilty at her words, but said nothing.

"What makes you think that?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I saw your laser sword," explained Anakin. "Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi," was the response.

Lyra smiled sadly and looked at Anakin, her mouth blurting out the words before she had time to think. "I wish that were so," she said wistfully, thinking of her mother.

---

Qui-Gon curiously studied Shmi's younger friend. Her hair was a midnight shade of black, framing a slightly tanned face and doe-like gray eyes. There was nothing about her to suggest any difference from Tatooine's other residents, but there was a certain aura around her. And the way she had said "I wish that were so," was almost as if she had seen a Jedi perish. He tried probing her mind, but had come into contact with a shield. _She can screen her mind?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Anakin. "I had a dream I was a Jedi," the little boy said quietly. "I came back here to free all the slaves." A pause. "Have you come to free us?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy's inquisitiveness. "I can see there's no fooling you," he said, leaning forward. "You mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"How did you end up hear in the Outer Rim?" asked the girl—Lyra—suspiciously.

"Our ship was damaged," Padmé answered, "and we're stuck here until we can repair it."

"I can help!" Anakin said excitedly. "I can fix anything!"

"I believe you can," said Qui-Gon kindly, "but our first job is to acquire the parts we need."

"Those junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Padmé said determinedly.

"Gambling," replied Shmi. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing," the Jedi Master said carefully. "Greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly." At that, Shmi looked at Qui-Gon.

Anakin suddenly smiled. "We've built a racer," he said, pointing to him and Lyra. "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter our Pod. It's all but finished…"

"I don't want you to race Ani," interrupted Shmi, looking upset. "It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But mom," Anakin protested, "I love it. And they need help. They're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Wesa in a pitty bad goo," said Jar Jar simply.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Your mother is right," he said, before looking back at Shmi. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

"You once told me that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other," Lyra reminded Shmi quietly.

Padmé looked at the older woman. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We'll find some other way," she said.

"No," said Shmi resignedly. "Ani and Lyra are right. I may not like it, but he can help you." She looked up at Qui-Gon. "He was meant to help you."

---

Lyra and Anakin entered the small room where they stored C-3PO, a protocol droid the two were building to aid Shmi. The storm had not yet subsided, so the two had decided to wait it out by working on the droid.

"He's almost finished," stated Anakin proudly as he pulled back the sheet that covered 3P0.

Lyra nodded, picking up some tools from a nearby table. "I'm really proud of you, Ani," she said gazing admiringly at the half-finished droid. "You're really good at this."

Anakin smiled at the praise, and the two hunkered down to work. After a few moments of silence, Anakin looked up again.

"Um, Lyra," he called tentatively, making the older girl look up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Asking if Qui-Gon was a Jedi," he said, fidgeting nervously. "He might have recognized you, and I don't want that. I want you to stay here."

Lyra smiled and reached over to ruffle Anakin's hair. "Don't worry Ani." She smiled. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Not without my little brother anyway."

Anakin smiled back.


	3. Before The Race

**Disclaimer: **In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Thanks to Captain Jade Sparrow, who is my first reviewer!

---

When the storm passed the next day, Anakin returned to Watto's junkyard. Lyra accompanied him, although with many misgivings. Lyra hated the blue winged creature more the Anakin and Shmi combined. Watto was fat, lazy, self-serving, and couldn't stop trying to convince her that she'd make a lot more money if she went into slavery.

Anakin protested, saying that while Watto was a crude, insensitive, lazy, self-serving blockhead, he actually took care of his slaves.

Their argument was interrupted by Qui-Gon's entrance. The Jedi approached the Toydarian, and unable to quell their curiosity, Lyra and Anakin walked over as well.

"The boy tells me you wanna sponsor him in the race," said Watto. "You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." He gave a nasty chuckle.

_If only Jedi mind tricks worked on that self-serving lout. _Lyra couldn't help but glare.

Qui-Gon, however, only smiled. "My ship will be the entry fee." He pulled a small circular object out of his pocket and a hologram of a Nubian spaceship appears.

Lyra's eyes widened. _I haven't seen a ship like that since…_ Her thoughts trailed off, not wanting to bring up the subject of her mother's death.

"Not bad…not bad," complimented Watto, studying the hologram, "a Nubian."

"It's in good order," Qui-Gon assured, "except for the parts we need."

"But what would the boy ride?" asked Watto. "He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Lyra came quickly to his defense. "It wasn't his fault," she snapped. "Sebulba flashed him with his vent ports. He actually saved the Pod."

"Mostly," muttered Anakin sheepishly.

Watto smiled, showing off his blocky yellow teeth. "That you did." He turned back to Qui-Gon. "The boy is good, no doubt."

_Since when does he compliment Ani?_ Lyra asked herself, surprised. Watto seldom praised Anakin for…well…anything.

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon explained. "The fastest ever built," he added, causing Lyra and Anakin to grin at each other.

Watto chuckled. "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." He paced in front of Qui-Gon. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" asked Qui-Gon. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto fell silent, thinking about it. It was only when Qui-Gon pointed out to him that either way he won did he agree to it. After sealing the deal, Qui-Gon left.

"Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya," Watto commented to Lyra and Anakin in Huttese. _Your friend is a foolish one, methinks._

---

After returning to the hovel, Anakin, Lyra, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2-D2 decided to work on the Podracer. Jar Jar accidentally turned on one of the engines while Lyra was fixing it, causing her to leap back in surprise. She bumped into a sharp part of the Pod, causing a large gash to appear on her arm from her elbow to her wrist.

"You should get that cleaned," Anakin said, wincing as he looked at her cut. "Mom can help you. She might have a salve or something."

"Here," said Padmé kindly, handing Lyra her handkerchief. "It should stem the blood flow."

Lyra thanked Padmé, took the handkerchief, and reentered the hovel, heading for the kitchen where she knew Shmi would most likely be. However, Shmi wasn't there. Lyra searched the small house and finally found her on the balcony with Qui-Gon, having a conversation.

_I shouldn't listen in,_ Lyra told herself, holding the hanky to her wound. The urge to eavesdrop became too great though.

"You should be proud of your son," the Jedi Master said. "He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed," Shmi replied fondly.

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon looked at her. "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."

Shmi smiled sadly. "He deserves better than a slave's life."

Lyra closed her eyes. _How true…_ She then clapped a hand to her mouth. She hadn't put up her mind shield, and no doubt Qui-Gon would have heard that."

Sure enough, an amused voice called out, "Come out, Lyra." It was Qui-Gon

Lyra stepped out, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." In reality, her heart was hammering.

Shmi sighed, shaking her head in amusement, then her eyes alighted on the gash on Lyra's arm. "What happened?" she asked, dragging Lyra over to her and looking at the wound.

"The orange one turned on the engine while I was having a look at it," said Lyra bitterly.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. No doubt he was used to Jar Jar's messes.

"Come with me," Shmi ordered, pulling Lyra back into the house. "I'll clean the cut, but don't move the arm around or it'll start bleeding again."

Lyra acquiesced, entering the house and disappearing from sight.

---

After Shmi had cleaned her wound, Lyra had gone outside again to help with the Podracer. She had returned Padmé's hanky back to her with a guilty smile, as the cloth was now soaked in blood. Padmé had only laughed and said she would wash it out on the ship.

Meanwhile, Anakin's other friends had come to watch them work on the Pod. There was Kitster and Seek, two boys of about his age. There was also Wald; a Greedo, and Amee; a six-year-old human girl.

"Wow, a real Astro-Droid," said Kitster wistfully, looking at R2. "How'd you get so lucky?"

"This isn't the half of it," bragged Anakin. "I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!"

"What?" Kitster asked incredulously. "With this?"

Wald laughed. "Ani, jesko na joka!" he teased. _You are such a joke, Ani!_

"You've been working on that thing for years," proclaimed Amee. "It's never going to run."

"Come on, let's go play ball." Seek gestured to the others. "Keep it up, Ani, and you're gonna be bug squash."

Lyra rolled her eyes at their retreating backs and squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "Don't let them get to you," she said quietly. "Qui-Gon believes in you." She then winked. "And so does Padmé."

A red blush crept up his cheeks. He turned to Jar Jar, who was fiddling with the energy binder plates on the Podracer. "Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders."

"Who, mesa?" the alien asked.

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it'll go numb for hours," explained Lyra, smirking at Anakin's reaction. _Who would've thought he'd fawn over a girl five years older than him? _A strange look came over her face. _That's disturbing._

"But you don't even know is this thing is gonna run!" exclaimed Kitster, who had stayed.

"It will," said Anakin adamantly.

Qui-Gon approached the group, handing Anakin a small battery. "I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge."

Anakin grinned. "Yes sir!" he stated, jumping into the little capsule behind the two giant engines and installing the battery. Everyone backed away, when Lyra noticed Jar Jar's tongue stuck in the afterburner.

_How in the name of the Force did his tongue get in there!_

Padmé apparently noticed this as well, as she moved over to them and finally freed Jar Jar. The engines start up with a roar, and the Podracer lifts a few feet of the ground.

Lyra looked back up to the balcony where Shmi was standing, observing them. She was smiling sadly.


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** I have enabled anonymous reviewing. Thanks to Masked Masquerader for pointing this out.

_Masked Masquerader:_ I'm glad you think you so. Obi-Wan appears, although only for a brief moment, in this chapter. He'll fully appear when Qui-Gon brings Anakin to the ship.

---

Later that evening, Qui-Gon and Anakin were on the balcony. The Jedi Master was cleaning a cut on the Anakin's arm, while the young boy was looking up at the star-dotted sky. A look of admiration and awe was spread across his face

"There are so many!" exclaimed the young boy. He looked back to Qui-Gon. "Do they all have a system of planets?"

Qui-Gon smiled at his curiosity. "Most of them."

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin asked, and when Qui-Gon had replied 'Not likely,' he said, "I wanna be the first one to see them all!"

Chuckling, Qui-Gon wiped a patch of blood off Anakin's arm and scraped it onto a comlink chip. "There," he said, releasing Anakin's arm. "Good as new."

"Ani, bedtime!" shouted Shmi from inside.

Anakin spotted the chip. "What are you doing?" he asked, ignoring his mother's call.

"Checking your blood for infection."

"I've never seen—"

Shmi passed by the door leading to the balcony. "Ani, I'm not going to tell you again!" she called impatiently.

Qui-Gon restrained a smile. "Go on," he said, giving Anakin a gentle nudge towards the door. "You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

Anakin smiled back and ran inside. Once he was gone, Qui-Gon inserted the blood-stained chip into his comlink, then called his apprentice; Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan, make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you," Qui-Gon ordered. "I need a Midi-Chlorian count."

"Alright, I've got it." Obi-Wan sounded confused. "Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check."

Obi-Wan sounded even more confused. "Strange," he murmured. "The transmission seems to be in good order. But the reading is off the chart…over twenty thousand."

"That's it then," said Qui-Gon, mostly to himself.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a Midi-Chlorian count that high!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sounded disconcerted. "No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," responded Qui-Gon, looking up from the comlink. To his surprise, Lyra was in the doorway, quietly watching him.

---

_Obi-Wan! So he's Qui-Gon's apprentice now,_ Lyra thought to herself, fondly remembering the blonde Padawan who had first taught her how to build her lightsaber. The two had been close friends when she had lived at the Temple, and Lyra realized with a pang in her heart how much she missed him.

"Did you hear everything, Lyra?" Qui-Gon quietly asked, putting away his comlink.

Guiltily, she nodded.

"Then you know that your brother has a—"

"—massive Midi-Chlorian count, I know," said Lyra bleakly, approaching the balcony railing as well. "Anakin would have been a Jedi if he had been born in the Republic, wouldn't he?"

Qui-Gon nodded. The two fell into a silence.

_Do I tell him or not?_ Lyra asked herself, wringing her hands nervously. _Qui-Gon will most definitely bring Ani with him to Coruscant, but I can't leave Shmi behind. _

"You have something to tell me?" asked Qui-Gon, sounding torn between amusement and sadness.

Lyra sighed deeply, nodding. She plunged her hand into the pocket of her tunic, bringing out her lightsaber. She placed it in front of Qui-Gon, who did not look surprised in the least.

"What is your last name?"

"Sanome," answered Lyra immediately. "My mother was Jedi Master Corelle Sanome. My father is—was—Senator Jamal Organa from Alderaan. He was assassinated when I was very young."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Why did Corelle leave Coruscant?"

Lyra shrugged nonchalantly. "She said that the Council would eventually see the resemblance between me and my mother. She gave no other reason."

"I see." Qui-Gon picked up the lightsaber and handed it back to her. "Lyra," he began, "only you can choose whether or not you will come with me to Coruscant. I will not force you to leave."

Lyra let a small smile curl her lips. "I've missed you, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "And I bet you miss Obi-Wan as well."

"Yes," Lyra answered, giving Qui-Gon a reproachful stare when he smirked.

---

The next day, Qui-Gon took Jar Jar and Lyra with him to the hangar of the arena where the race was held. Alien crews and pilots rushed around, making last-minute preparations to their Pods. Qui-Gon and Watto walked through the bustling activity and talking, Lyra and Jar Jar following behind.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over," demanded Watto, a tone of smugness in his voice.

"Patience, my blue friend," chided Qui-Gon. "You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here."

Watto chuckled. "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think."

"You don't think Ani can win?" demanded Lyra, coming up beside Qui-Gon.

"Don't get me wrong," said Watto, not in a hurry to rouse Lyra's anger as she was not his property. "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think." He pointed to a bug-eyed alien, whose shoulders and neck were being massaged by twin Yobanas.

"Why?" asked Qui-Gon.

"He always wins," said Watto, laughing. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

Qui-Gon suddenly smiled. "I'll take that bet," he said.

Watto stopped laughing. Lyra looked between the two, curious at what the Jedi Master planned on doing.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against the boy and his mother," Qui-Gon explained.

"A Pod for slaves," Watto scoffed. "I don't think so. Well, perhaps. Just one. The mother, maybe. The boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small," argued Qui-Gon, "he can't be worth much."

Watto shook his head, again saying no even when Qui-Gon claimed it to be the fastest Pod ever built.

"Both or no bet."

"No Pod's worth two slaves," retorted Watto. "Not by a long shot. One slave or nothing."

Qui-Gon made his decision. "The boy then."

Watto pulled a red and blue cube from a pocket. "We'll let fate decide. Blue, it's the boy. Red," said Watto, smiling evilly, "his mother."

Watto tossed the cube. Much to Lyra's amusement, Qui-Gon lifted his hand and moved the cube using the Force. It landed on blue. A smirk curled her lips as Watto looked up in anger.

"You won the small toss, outlander," shouted Watto, pointing a stubby-nailed finger angrily at Qui-Gon, "but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference!"

At that moment, Padmé and Anakin entered the hangar on lizard-like creatures called Eopies, pulling an engine behind them. Kitster and Shmi, on the other Eopie, are pulling another engine. R2 and 3P0 trundled behind them, pulling the Pod. Watto passed them as he left.

"Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd," he hissed at Anakin, laughing as he walked off. _Better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too._

Anakin turned to Qui-Gon and Lyra, who were approaching them. "What did he mean by that?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," was Qui-Gon's answer.

"This is so wizard!" exclaimed Kitster, beaming at Anakin. "I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani!"

Padmé looked suspiciously at the two boys. "Do what?"

"Finish the race," replied Lyra bluntly. An innocent expression played on her face when Anakin turned around to glare at her.

"You've never won a race?" asked Padmé incredulously.

"Well…not exactly…"

"Not even finished!"

At the sheepish look on Anakin's face, Lyra was sure that one of her ribs had cracked from trying not to laugh.

"Kitster's right, I will this time," reassured Anakin, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Lyra laughed and squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "Of course you will."


	5. The Race

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

---

The pilots gathered at the starting grid, putting the finishing touches on their Pods. Kitster and Lyra were helping Anakin, attaching the engines to the Podracer and doing last-minute check-ups on other parts. Next to them, Sebulba waved to his fans as they waved and cheered.

"Be safe," Shmi said quietly, hugging Anakin and kissing him on the cheek. Her worry was shown clearly on her face, and Anakin was quick to reassure her.

"I will, Mom. I promise."

Jar Jar approached the young boy as well. "Dis berry loony, Ani," he said, in his own simple way of saying good luck. "May da gods be kind, mesa palo."

Padmé approached him as well and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You carry all our hopes," she said solemnly.

"I won't let you down!" declared Anakin.

Lyra knelt down at Anakin's eye-level and embraced him. When she pulled away, she looked him in the eye and said, "I believe in you Ani." She hugged him again, then moved away.

When Lyra had gone, Sebulba approached Anakin. "Bazda wahota, shag," he hissed. "Yoka to Bantha poodoo." _You won't walk away from this, slave scum. You're Bantha poodoo. _

"Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo!" replied Anakin heatedly. _Don't count on it, slimeball!_

Qui-Gon walked towards Anakin's Pod and Sebulba returned to his racer. The Jedi lifted Anakin into the Pod and he strapped himself in.

"Are you all set, Ani?" he asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Remember," advised Qui-Gon, "concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts." He smiled. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon stepped away as Anakin put on his goggles. He flipped several switches on the control panel, starting his engines and making energy binders flare up. The incredible roar of high-powered engines ignited echoes throughout the arena.

Lyra and Qui-Gon entered a viewing platform, where Shmi, Padmé, and Jar Jar had already boarded. It began to rise up a tall pillar like an elevator.

"Is he nervous?" asked Shmi.

"He's fine," assured Qui-Gon.

"He's Anakin, remember?" asked Lyra cheekily, making Shmi smile.

---

On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashed. The Podracers shot forward with high-pitched screams. The Podracers careened down the sand-covered racetrack. But two remained solitary. Lyra's eyes widened as she realized Anakin was one of them.

"Little Skywalker has stalled!" came the voice of the two-headed announcer.

Finally, Anakin's engines ignited. He zoomed away after the receding pack of competitors, leaving the other Podracer behind. Lyra suppressed a scream of excitement as he approached the other racers.

"And there goes Skywalker," drawled the announcer. "He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

Lyra went over to Shmi, who was holding a hand-held viewing screen that displayed the race. On it, Sebulba was running neck-and-neck with another pilot.

They rounded the first turn in the track, side-by-side, but not for long as Sebulba forced his opponent into the wall of a rock formation. Anakin, however, was faster than the back-stragglers and caught up with Sebulba easily.

A worried look passed over Shmi's face as four Tusken Raiders came into view. They're bullets ricocheted off the back of Anakin's Pod, easing the worry on Shmi's face a little.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn," reported the announcer.

Lyra's gaze wandered the arena, alighting on where Watto was seated with his friends. He was laughing and cheering, confident in Anakin's defeat.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze back to the view screen where lap two had begun. Sebulba had caught off part of his Pod, sending it into the engine of another pilot and making him veer into Anakin. The impact unhooked one on Anakin's engines that linked it to the Pod. Thankfully, the young boy managed to correct it.

Meanwhile, Sebulba had cut the engine of another pilot with his side exhaust, causing it to crash in a cloud of dust. Anakin rounded the corner, heading into the cloud of smoke and hitting his engine against the crashed Pod, but quickly regaining control.

The announcer spoke again. "At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker," he said.

On the view screen, Anakin finally caught up with Sebulba. The Dug moved over, trying to cut Anakin's engines with his side exhaust. The young boy avoided him, but was forced off course. On one of the tight corners, he drove the Pod back inside and took the lead.

"Amazing!" cried the announcer. "A controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!"

Furious, Sebulba stayed on Anakin's tail, crowding him and pushing him through the turns. One of the parts on Anakin's engines began to shake loose, making him switch to an auxiliary system. Sebulba raced past him.

Anakin faked a move into the inside, then tried to go around Sebulba on the outside. They raced side-by-side down the final stretch of the track.

Sebulba veered toward Anakin and banged into his Pod. As a result, the steering rod on the two pods became hooked. As they headed for the final stretch, Anakin fought to unlock the steering rods by pulling away from Sebulba. Anakin's steering arm suddenly breaks, and the release of the tension sent Sebulba careening into a rock formation. His engines explode, and he skids through the sand, blackened but unhurt.

The stands erupted into cheers as Anakin crossed the finish line. Jar Jar started screaming hysterically, Padmé and Lyra cheered and embraced in the way only teenage girls can, and Qui-Gon and Shmi smiled.


	6. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Shorter than normal.

---

After congratulating Anakin, Lyra had wandered off to the building where Watto was paying off the money he lost betting on Sebulba. She peered inside, seeing Qui-Gon talking to the Toydarian.

"You swindled me!" Watto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Qui-Gon. "You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you lose," stated Qui-Gon, hiding a smile. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy."

"You can't have him," said Watto bitterly. "It wasn't a fair bet."

"Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts?" asked Qui-Gon, making Lyra stifle a snicker at his slyness. "I'm sure they can settle this."

Watto looked ready to scream. "No! No! I want no more of your tricks! Take him!" Outraged, Watto flew out of the small room, followed by Qui-Gon, who sighed deeply when he saw Lyra.

"You, young Padawan," he commented, "have a passion for eavesdropping." The way he smiled showed he remembered the times Lyra had eavesdropped on his conversations with Shmi and Anakin.

Lyra grinned sheepishly as they approached the arena. "It's handy sometimes," she said. "Like now. So Anakin's free, huh?"

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon. "As are you, free to choose whether or not you will go back." He looked at her. "Coruscant is—and always will be—your home. But no one will look down on you if you choose to see Tatooine as a home. It has, after all, sheltered you for most of your adolescent life."

_I do want to go back to Coruscant,_ she thought, _but I can't leave Shmi. Coruscant is my home, but so is Tatooine. What now?_

Upon entering the arena, she stopped thinking about it and scooped Anakin into a hug, spinning him around in the air. This was Anakin's special moment, and she would not ruin it by brooding about her future. "I'm so proud of you, Ani!" she said, setting him down on the ground.

Anakin grinned up at her, then turned his grin to Padmé. "Just feeling this good was worth it," he replied honestly.

"Padmé, Jar Jar," Qui-Gon called from where he had harnessed the Eopies to crates full of parts, "let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

Lyra, Anakin, and Shmi stood waving as the three rode away.

---

Later that day, Lyra and Shmi were working in the main room when Anakin burst into the hovel, followed closely by Qui-Gon. A small leather bag was clutched tightly in his hands.

"Mon, he sold the Pod!" he shouted gleefully, presenting the bag to his mother. "Look at all the money we have!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Shmi, hugging her son.

"And Anakin has been freed," said Qui-Gon. Anakin's eyes widened with excitement as he spun around to look at the Jedi. "You're no longer a slave."

"Did you hear that Mom!" asked Anakin, jumping up and down with joy. He turned to look at Qui-Gon. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

"Let's just say Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling."

Lyra stifled a chuckle as she remembered Qui-Gon's threat to go to the Hutts. It was certainly amusing, seeing the lazy blockhead fluttering around in fear.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You're free!" She turned to Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence," added Qui-Gon. "Nothing happens by accident." He turned to Anakin. "You are strong with the Force, but the Council may not accept you."

Anakin grinned excitedly. "A Jedi! Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything!"

Qui-Gon knelt down to eye-level with Anakin. Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

"But it's what I want," Anakin protested, "what I've always dreamed about." He turned to Shmi. "Can I go Mom?"

"This path has been placed for you, Ani," said Shmi. "The choice to take it is yours alone."

Anakin looked between his mother and Qui-Gon before saying, "I want to go."

Smiling, Qui-Gon said, "Then pack your things. We haven't much time."

Anakin hugged Shmi and Lyra, then raced towards his room. Suddenly, he stopped, looking back at Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Lyra. "What about Mom? And Lyra? Are they coming?"

"Lyra told me everything, Ani," Qui-Gon said. "But it is up to her whether or not she wants to come. As for your mother, I tried to free her, but Watto wouldn't have it."

"But the money from selling…"

"It's not nearly enough."

Shmi went over to her son and sat next to him. Taking both of his hands in hers, she drew him close. "Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go…to let go of me. I cannot go with you."

"I want to stay with you," said Anakin, close to crying. "I don't want things to change."

"You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting," Shmi replied. "Listen to your feelings, Ani. You know what's right."

"I'm going to miss you," said Anakin quietly.

"I love you Ani, now hurry." She nudged him to his room to pack.

Lyra felt tears prick her eyes as Shmi turned to her. "I'm not leaving without you," she said stubbornly. "You took care of me when no one else would, and I am not repaying that fact by abandoning you here."

Shmi sighed. "You aren't going to abandon me, Lyra," she said. "Anakin needs you with him there more then I need you here. How do you think he'll feel if he goes there by himself?"

Lyra said nothing.

"That's what I thought," replied Shmi. She hugged Lyra, kissing her cheek lightly.

Holding back tears, Lyra went to pack as well.


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**CAUTION! **A bit of OOC-ness in this chapter on Obi-Wan's part.

---

Lyra felt her heart breaking as she watched Anakin running back to Shmi, hugging his mother tightly. She knew the pain she felt at leaving Shmi was nothing to what Anakin was enduring. She knew what it was like to loose a mother, having gone through the same experience herself.

_I'm loosing another mother, _she thought sadly as Anakin walked back to her and Qui-Gon. The sadness intensified as Anakin walked past the two of them, staring straight ahead and crying.

They soon reached the desert mesa, and the sleek Nubian craft came into view. The wind had begun to begun to pick up, making it difficult for Anakin to walk. Seeing this, Lyra turned around and picked him up.

"Master Qui-Gon, wait!" she called, struggling under the extra weight.

He turned around to answer, but suddenly cried out, "Lyra, drop!"

Obeying, Lyra dropped to the ground, Anakin still safely in her arms. At that moment, a speeder bike zoomed over their heads. A dark-cloaked figure jumped off, dealing a deathblow to Qui-Gon with a bright red lightsaber that Qui-Gon immediately parried. She took a sharp intake of breath as she recognized the scarlet blade.

Lyra got up from the sand, still carrying Anakin. Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord were battling furiously, red and green connecting in deadly patterns. She slipped her hand into her pocket, ready to pull out her lightsaber and help Qui-Gon.

Seeing this, the Jedi Master shook his head. "Get to the ship!" he commanded. "Tell them to take off!"

Heart pounding, Lyra pocketed the light saber again, running towards the lowered ramp of the Nubian ship and still carrying Anakin. Once inside, she set the young boy down and the two rushed into the main hallway.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" stated Anakin, startling the pilots. "He says to take off now!"

A dark-skinned pilot looked quizzically at the two. "Who are you?"

Padmé smiled at the two. "They're friends."

The dark-skinned man, Padmé, Lyra, and Anakin rushed into the cockpit, where a pilot and a man wearing Jedi robes were checking the hyperdrive.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" repeated the dark-skinned man, who Lyra learned from Padmé was named Captain Panaka.

"I don't see anything," the pilot—Ric Olie—said as he peered out the window.

The Jedi (_Obi-Wan,_ mused Lyra) pointed at a cloud of dust somewhere in the distance. "Over there," he said. "Fly low."

Qui-Gon and the Sith continue their sword battle. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors hear the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Jumping over the Sith Lord, Qui-Gon landed on the ship's extended ramp.

Anakin, Lyra, and Obi-Wan rushed into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor. The Jedi was breathing hard, covered with dust.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I think so," replied Qui-Gon wearily. "That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What was it?" questioned Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sat up. "I don't know," he answered, "but he was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?"

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," said Qui-Gon, "but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

"What are we going to do about it?"

At that question, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in a 'who-are-you' kind of way. Anakin returned the favor with an innocent stare.

"We will be patient," said Qui-Gon. He gestured from the young boy to his Padawan. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin smiled brightly. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you," he said while shaking Obi-Wan's hand enthusiastically.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a skeptical look, before turning his gaze on Lyra. She kept her face blank, not sure if she should tell him or not. She sent a questioning glance to Qui-Gon, who only smiled.

"Obi-Wan, aren't you going to greet an old friend?"

---

Obi-Wan managed to restrain himself from raising his eyebrow at Qui-Gon. _I don't know anyone on Tatooine! What is he talking about? _"I don't understand, Master," he said, injecting some sort of politeness in his voice.

Qui-Gon stood up, a smile curling his lips. "Would you like to explain?" he said, looking at the strange girl with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She sighed, plunging her hand into her pocket and pulling out—here Obi-Wan's eyes widened—a lightsaber. She handed it to him, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"I told you I could build one before I turned eleven."

Obi-Wan looked up from the lightsaber to the girl, shock clear on his face. "L-Lyra?" he stammered, flabbergasted. He looked at Qui-Gon, who nodded, then back at her. She was smiling.

"Nice to see you remembered that little challenge," she said, referring to that even ten years ago when he had challenged her to build a lightsaber before her eleventh birthday.

Without another word, he swept his best friend into a tight hug, running his hands through her black hair, making sure she was real. Of all the Jedi in the Temple, he had missed Lyra the most and had gone into a mild state of depression after she had disappeared. _I'm not letting go anymore._

"You have to sometime," said Lyra, her voice muffled against Obi-Wan's chest.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized where he was and who he was hugging Lyra in front of. He released her, trying not to blush. "It's good to see you again, Lyra," he said, avoiding Qui-Gon's gaze (he was smirking).

Lyra smiled. "It's good to see you too.

---

**A/N: **Short really. It's more of a filler chapter. You can flame this one if you want…


	8. Coruscant

**Disclaimer: **In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N: **Another filler chapter.The next one will be longer.

---

The next day, the Nubian ship entered the atmosphere of Coruscant. The spacecraft flew over the endless cityscape, heading for one of the many landing platforms scattered throughout the city-planet.

The sleek ship landed smoothly on the platform. Waiting for them were the Supreme Chancellor, Senator Palpatine, and several guards. The ramp lowered, and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lyra, Anakin, and Jar Jar descended first and bowed before the Chancellor.

They were followed by Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, and her handmaidens. The Nubian monarch stood in front of Palpatine, who bowed to her.

It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," he said. He then turned to the gray-haired regal-looking man behind him. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Highness," greeted Valorum. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," said Amidala, her voice void of emotion.

Palpatine starts to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi. "There is a question of procedure," said Palpatine, "but I feel confident we can overcome it."

Jar Jar and Anakin started to follow, then stopped, noticing that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Lyra approached them, accompanying them into the air taxi as the Queen waved at them to join her.

When the air taxi arrived at the Senatorial apartments, the group was taken to the main room of Palpatine's chambers. Anakin, Jar Jar, and Lyra, waited in an adjoining room. From there, they could see the Queen, but could not hear anything.

"Dissen all pitty odd to me," said Jar, looking around the room curiously.

"Don't look at me," said Anakin. "I don't know what's going on."

"Palpatine and Amidala are debating on what to do about the invasion of Naboo," said Lyra quietly, having been informed of all the goings-on by Obi-Wan. "The Queen wishes to appeal to the Senate, but Palpatine is trying to convince her that the Senate is corrupt." She sighed. "He seems to think accepting Federation control is their best option. As of now, at least."

---

Later that night, Lyra was helping Anakin get ready for bed. While he was changing, the two were discussing Anakin's meeting with the Council tomorrow.

"Are you nervous?" asked Lyra, helping Anakin into the bed. "Facing the Jedi Council is not one of the most fun things to do in this galaxy, I assure you."

Anakin propped up his chin on his hand, looking at Lyra. "Tell me about one time you faced the Council," he insisted.

Lyra laughed, seating herself on the edge of the bed. "Well, there was one time that Obi-Wan and I pulled a prank on one of our teachers, back when we were children. This particular Jedi hated to get dirty and often spent whole hours in a refresher. We weren't that fond of him, considering he gave us severe punishments for every little offense we did."

"What did you do?" asked Anakin excitedly.

"We rigged the shower in his refresher to a vat of blue dye," she said, grinning. "When he came back out, he was blue from head to toe."

Anakin burst out laughing. "Did he figure out that it was you?"

Lyra nodded. "We were taken to the Council, and it was one of the scariest moments of my childhood life." A grin broke out on her face. "Although the fear was slightly alleviated by the fact that Yoda winked at Obi-Wan and I as we left the Council Room."

Anakin smiled, looking slightly more relaxed. "That makes me feel better," he said, his eyes growing droopy with sleepiness. "Good night, Lyra."

Lyra smiled, pulling the blankets over Anakin. She bent over and kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. "Good night Ani. Sweet dreams."

---

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were discussing Anakin's future with the Jedi Order. While Qui-Gon truly believed that the boy was the Chosen One, Obi-Wan begged to differ.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it," he declared stubbornly. "He is far too old."

"Anakin will become a Jedi," said Qui-Gon. "I promise you."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Do not defy the Council, Master. Not again."

"I will do what I must," was Qui-Gon's only reply.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code," Obi-Wan protested. "They will not go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon merely smiled. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

---

Lyra leaned on the balcony of the small room she shared with Anakin, letting the wind brush her face and toss her hair. Although she missed Shm and Tatooine very much, there was no denying she was glad to be back on Coruscant.

_I am home, _Lyra thought as she supported her chin on her hand. _It looks as grand as ever._

She sighed deeply, letting the feeling of security wash over her. She knew that, compared to planets like Naboo and Alderaan, Coruscant was a very ugly planet. But having grown up here, she had developed an appreciation for the unsleeping city-planet.

Suddenly, a speeder whizzed by the balcony. The driver, a bug-headed alien, screamed a litany of cursewords in a foreign language. Lyra grinned, and shouted back words that made the driver pale.

Lyra sighed. _Ah, good old Coruscant…_


	9. The Council's Verdict

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N: **This will be the last update in three to four days. My family is going out of town for summer (which in the Philippines is from April to May) and there is no Internet where we're going. Expect an update around Sunday/Monday depending on your current location.

---

The following sunset found Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lyra, and Anakin in the Council Room, awaiting their verdict on whether or not Anakin would be trained. Also, Qui-Gon thought the Council should be made aware of Lyra's return to the Temple.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon," commented Master Yoda.

Mace Windu, on Yoda's left added, "His cells contain a high concentration of Midi-Chlorians."

"The Force is strong within him," said Ki-Adi Mundi.

Qui-Gon looked pleased. "He is to be trained, then?" he asked, causing the Council members to look at each other hesitantly.

"No, he will not be trained," said Mace Windu solemnly.

Lyra bit back a sharp retort, instead settling for squeezing Anakin's elbow lightly. She looked at him, and saw that he was ready to cry.

Qui-Gon, however, did not hesitate in speaking. "Why?" he demanded, not noticing Obi-Wan smirking at how angry his Master had become.

"He is too old," explained Windu. "There is already too much anger in him."

"He is the Chosen One," persisted Qui-Gon. "You must see it!"

Yoda shook his head. "Clouded, the boy's future is," he stated cryptically, "masked by his youth."

"I will train him then," stated Qui-Gon, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Obi-Wan stared at his master while Lyra and Anakin looked at the Council, watching with interest.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon," said Yoda. "Impossible to take on a second."

"We forbid it," added Windu.

"Obi-Wan is ready…" Qui-Gon began.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I am ready to face the Trials," he stated.

"Ready, so early, are you?" croaked Yoda. "What know you of ready?"

"He is headstrong, and he has much to learn about the Living Force," commented Qui-Gon, "but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," was Yoda's response. "More to learn, he has." His eyes then alighted on Lyra. "More to tell us, you have?"

Qui-Gon looked at Lyra, who sighed then nodded. She stepped forward, bowing out of respect to the Council. "You may no longer recognize me, Master Yoda. But it is good to see you again."

Yoda looked at her and chuckled. "A face of defiance you still have, Padawan Sanome. Recognize you, I do. Good to see you again, it is."

The other Council members looked at her in shock. This was the young Padawan that had gone missing so many years ago? They had never expected to see her ever again, much less have her arrive on their very doorstep.

"Killed, your Master was," said Yoda. "Survived, you did."

"Up to now, Master Yoda, I do not know the exact cause of my Master's death," she answered, careful not to say mother. "As to how I survived, she left me with Shmi Skywalker, a friend of hers who lived in the settlement of Mos Espa. Anakin," she added, "is her son."

"Though this is a momentous reunion," said Mace Windu, "now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," added Yoda.

Mace Windu turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior," he ordered. "That is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," said Yoda.

"Padawan Sanome will continue her training," said Windu. "She will not be your apprentice, and will merely observe you and follow your lead."

"I brought Anakin here," Qui-Gon forcefully reminded the Council. "He must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon," agreed Windu. "We will not dispute that." Yoda added that he could only take him, not train him.

"Protect the Queen," Windu instructed, "but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you," said Yoda, and the four left the room.

---

"It is not disrespect, Master, it's the truth!" said Obi-Wan forcefully, once again arguing with his Master about Anakin and whether or not he would be a Jedi.

"From your point of view," said Qui-Gon airily.

"The boy is dangerous!" argued Obi-Wan. "They all sense it, why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous," corrected Qui-Gon. "The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board."

---

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Lyra, and Jar Jar were gathered in the Queen's chambers on the ship. Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka talked to the Queen, while the other three watched.

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," said Panaka.

"I agree," stated Qui-Gon. "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

Amidala looked appraisingly at the two. "I'm going to take back what is ours."

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness," said Panaka. "We have no army."

Qui-Gon looked at the young monarch. "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness," he said, "only protect you."

"Jar Jar Binks!" she called.

The Gungan looked up at her, puzzled. "Mesa, Your Highness?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes," said Amidala, a hint of slyness creeping into her voice. "I need your help."


	10. Getting Help

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** I'm back! And with several cuts all over my feet and knees from the coral reefs that I so stupidly decided to climb. Was worth it though! I got to see a beautiful sunset!

_Masked Masquerader:_ You liked the reunion? Cool! I was really worried that Obi-Wan would be OOC. Anyway, the extra dialogue comes from scenes that were cut from the movie. I downloaded the script of Episode I from a website that included the scenes that were cut out. I haven't read the novelizations yet, so maybe the dialogue is also featured there.

_Black's Phoenix:_ Thanks!

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ It would be kind of useless to have computers and Internet access out-of-town here in the Philippines cos half the people who live there don't know how to log on to the Internet, much less turn on a computer. Love your name, by the way!

Thanks also to _Manson_ and _xXxArwenxXx_. I love your stories!

**CAUTION!** Slight fluff in this chapter between Lyra and Obi-Wan. The beginning of their romantical-ness. (Is that even a word?)

---

The sleek ship cruised through the skies of Naboo, landing in the Gungan swamps in order to avoid being detected by droids. Troops unloaded ships in the background as Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon, who had been conversing with Lyra about the goings-on in Naboo. As soon as Lyra saw the Padawan approaching, she ended the conversation and walked away with nary an explanation.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master," he reported, trying to hide how hurt and confused he was at Lyra's actions.

"Good," was Qui-Gon's only response. His thoughts seemed somewhere else.

An awkward silence sprung up between them.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked, desperate to break the silence and feeling immensely uncomfortable.

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed," responded the older Jedi, "and we cannot use our powers to help her."

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Master," Obi-Wan finally said, after another silence. "It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I'm ready for the Trials."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment. "You have been a good apprentice," he praised. "You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Master," said Obi-Wan, truly feeling grateful. The good feeling, however, burst as he remembered Lyra's reaction to him approaching.

"She knows what you think of Anakin," explained Qui-Gon, no doubt having read his Padawan's mind. "The boy is a brother to her in every way, except, of course, blood." A small smile crept up on his face. "You need to learn to modulate your voice, my young Padawan. She heard you back on the landing platform."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I'll go talk to her."

al

---

A small nook between two upraised tree roots was where Lyra had retreated from Obi-Wan. Her old friend's conviction that Anakin was dangerous both infuriated and hurt her. She cradled her head in her hands, trying not to let anger and hurt overwhelm her. _How could he think those things of a child?_

An entirely unwelcome voice interrupted her thoughts. "May I sit with you?"

Lyra looked up to see Obi-Wan standing over her. She waved a hand at the empty space beside her. "No one's stopping you," she said coldly. _Doesn't mean I don't want to._

Obi-Wan sat down beside Lyra. He looked at her, trying to catch her gaze. Lyra firmly looked away, sensing the hurt Obi-Wan was feeling at her actions.

Finally, Obi-Wan stopped trying to get her attention. He then said the thing Lyra had definitely not expected him to say.

"I'm sorry."

In surprise, she looked at him. "You're sorry?"

"For what I said about the boy," he explained. "What I said was totally uncalled for, and completely unfair of me. So I'm sorry." He glanced up at Lyra, and the hopeful look in his eyes destroyed Lyra's anger.

She sighed deeply, hiding a soft smile by looking down. "Well, my reaction was totally uncalled for and completely unfair of me, so I'm sorry too." She looked up. "The Council members have proven themselves wise countless times. It is not my place to judge you for agreeing with them."

Obi-Wan smiled back and lifted a hand to her face, resting it on her cheek. "You could never stay mad at me for long, Lyra."

Lyra sighed and rested her own hand on his, running her thumb against his knuckles. "Unfortunately," she said in an amused tone, the coldness completely dissolved.

"I missed you." Obi-Wan took her hand in his and placed a small kiss to the back of her hand. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

---

Obi-Wan leaned against a tree trunk, waiting for Jar Jar to come back from the Gungan city. While he waited, he thought about what had happened back between those tree roots.

He had truly missed her, but he couldn't believe he had kissed her. True, it had been a small kiss on the back of her hand, but that small touching had invoked a confusing emotion he thought he would never feel. An emotion he was forbidden to feel.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jar Jar emerging from the lake. "Dare-sa nobody dare," the Gungan stated. "All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas…no Gungas."

"Do you think they may have been to camps?" asked Captain Panaka.

"Most likely they were wiped out," Obi-Wan stated pessimistically.

Jar Jar shook his floppy head. "No, mesa no tink so," he said. "Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find dem dare."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Qui-Gon.

Jar Jar nodded and led them through the swamp, stopping eventually and sniffing the air. He made a strange chattering noise, making seven Gungan troops exit from the greenery emerge from the bush. They were riding on large animals that Obi-Wan knew were called Kaadus.

"Heyo-dalee Captain Tarpals," Jar Jar greeted.

"Binks!" the Gungan captain groaned. "Noah again!"

Jar Jar grinned sheepishly. "We comen to see da boss!"

"Ouch time Binks," Tarpals said, rolling his eyes. "Ouch time for all you-se."

Obi-Wan suppressed a groan. _That does not sound good…_

---

_That does not sound good…_

Lyra mentally groaned at what the Gungan captain had said. But she had no time to dwell on it, as she and the group were lead through a clearing of Gungan refugees. At the far end of the clearing was a half-submerged carved head, upon which a fat Gungan, no doubt the leader, stood waiting for them.

"Jar Jar," the Gungan leader ("His name is Boss Nass," whispered Obi-Wan in Lyra's ear) said, "yousa payen dis time! Who's da uss-en others?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," stated the Queen, coming forward. "I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen," stated Boss Nass. "Yousa bringen da mackineeks. Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die-n, mesa tink."

At that, Captain Panaka and the other troops looked around nervously. The Jedi remained relaxed, while Anakin and Lyra watched everything with interest.

"We wish to form an alliance," explained Amidala, only to be cut off as Padmé stepped forward.

Boss Nass looked curiously at her. "Whosa dis?"

"I am Queen Amidala. This is my decoy," she added, pointing to the Queen, "my protection. My loyal bodyguard."

Anakin looked at Padmé, stunned. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look. Lyra, although surprised by Padmé's revelation, hid it well.

"I am sorry for my deception," Padmé continued, "but under the circumstances it has become necessary for me to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in, peace…until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us…no I beg you to help us."

As she said the last sentence, the young monarch dropped to her knees. Captain Panaka and his troops knelt as well, followed by the handmaidens, Anakin and Lyra, and finally the Jedi.

"We are your humble servants," said Padmé. "Our fate is in your hands."

After a moment, Boss Nass began to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?"

Padmé quickly shook her head.

Boss Nass smiled. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa…bein friends."

---

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Review please!**


	11. Battle Breaks Out

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Should I make the episodes into different stories, or combine them all? I've seen other writers combine Episodes I, II, and III and they work well with it. What do you think? Should I do the same?

_Masked Masquerader:_ The encouragement is completely welcomed!

_xXxArwenxXx:_ I'm glad you like the Obi-Wan/Lyra thing. I was afraid I'd be going too fast. Let me know what you think.

_Manson:_ Here's that update!

---

At the edge of the swamp, a Gungan sentry sat on top of an ancient temple head, searching the grassy landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. His gaze landed on the droid armies approaching the swamp, and yelled down to Anakin, who was seated at the foot of the statue.

"Daza comen!"

In response, Anakin ran over to where Padmé, Lyra, and the two Jedi were discussing battle plants with five Gungan generals. Captain Panaka and a dozen or so guards pulled up, exiting the speeders and joining the group.

"What is the situation?" asked Padmé, looking at Panaka.

"Almost everyone's in camps," reported Panaka. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's army is also much larger than we thought, and much stronger." He sighed pessimistically. "Your Highness, this is a battle I don't think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," explained Padmé, a devious smile curling her lips. "The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side." She pointed to a hologram of the palace that had been set up. "Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Lyra looked admiringly at the young monarch. Beside her, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on with interest.

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" asked Padmé, looking at the two.

"The Viceroy will be well-guarded," commented Qui-Gon.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room," said Panaka. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

Boss Nass waved the worry away. "Wesa ready to do are-sa part!" he stated, proudly thumping his chest with his fist.

Lyra smiled._ I guess not all Gungans are like Jar Jar_, she thought, watching the Gungan smile in a worried and sheepish way.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army," continued Padmé. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan," said Qui-Gon. "However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger," added Lyra. "If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another army."

"A stronger one," added Obi-Wan, echoing Lyra's worry.

Padmé looked at the two Padawans. "That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy," she said. "Everything depends on it."

---

Padmé, followed by her handmaidens, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Lyra, Anakin, and R2 stealthily headed for the entrance to the main hangar in Theed's central plaza. Behind them followed twenty Nubian guards, pilots, and troops. Stopping at a corner, Padmé signaled to Panaka across the plaza with a small red laser.

Qui-Gon leaned over to Anakin. "Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure," muttered Anakin. When Qui-Gon was out of hearing range he leaned towards Lyra. "Why'd they bring me if I'm just gonna have to hide?" he asked.

Lyra hid a smile. "You never know," she said in a sing-song voice. "You might be of help."

Droid troops milled about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end, several droids began to run and fire. The Nubian soldiers fired back, causing a huge ruckus. Under cover of the disturbance, Padmé and her troops rushed into the main hangar while Captain Panaka and his soldiers continued to engage the droids outside.

Alarms sounded in the hangar as Padmé, the Jedi, Anakin, Lyra, and the troops rushed inside. Battle droids began firing at them as they ran for cover. While Anakin hid under a Nubian fighter, the Jedi and Lyra used their lightsabers to deflect the bolts back onto the droids, causing them to explode.

"Get to your ships!" Padmé shouted.

The pilots and their R2 units headed for the ships stacked in the hangar bay. One of the pilots jumped into the ship the Anakin was hiding under.

"Better find a new hiding place, kid," he said. "I'm taking this ship."

Anakin nodded and climbed into the cockpit of an unoccupied ship.

Captain Panaka, the decoy Queen, and Nubian troops and destroyed the remaining droids. Padmé and the three Jedi joined the Captain, shooting down the last of the droids.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room," said Padmé.

The headed for the exit, passing the starfighter where Anakin was hiding. R2 whistled a greeting as Anakin popped out of the cockpit.

"Wait for me!" he called, trying to climb out of the ship.

"No Ani," said Qui-Gon, "you stay there. You stay right where you are."

"But I—"

"Stay in the cockpit," ordered Lyra firmly in a voice that had no room for argument.

As they neared the exit, the blast doors slid open, revealing the horned red-and-black skinned Sith Lord that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine. Padmé and her troops backed away as the Jedi stepped forward.

Lyra plunged her hand into her pocket, bringing out her lightsaber. Qui-Gon saw this and shook his head, indicating for her to go with the Padmé.

"Follow them, Lyra," he said. "We'll handle this."

Lyra caught Obi-Wan's gaze, looking at him doubtfully. She really didn't want to leave her old friends, but with a sinking heart she realized her skills were not strong enough to deal with a Sith Lord. She had, after all, missed training for seven years.

With many misgivings, she turned around and followed Padmé.

---

In the palace hallway, Padmé, the decoy Queen, and their troops were trapped in a hallway by battle droids.

"We don't have time for this, Captain," said Padmé in an irate voice.

"Let's try the outside stairway."

Panaka blasted a hole in the window. The group made their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall. Lyra deflected a few of the droids blasts with her lightsaber before climbing onto the ledge as well, leaving the decoy Queen and the troops to hold off the droids.

Padmé, Lyra, Panaka, and ten other Nubian soldiers were lined up on the ledge. Padmé handed Lyra a small pistol. The group aimed at a ledge four stories above. Thin cables shot out and embedded themselves in the ledge, enabling the group to scale the wall.

When they reached the top, Panaka blasted the window away with a blaster. Padmé, Lyra, and the others climbed into the hallway, heading for the door of the throne room.

Suddenly, two destroyer droids skittered in front of the door. Two more appeared at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle.

"Throw down you weapons," ordered Padmé, dropping her blaster on the ground, "they win this round."

"But we can't…" began Panaka.

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons!" snapped Padmé.

Lyra dropped her blaster, although keeping her lightsaber safely in her pocket. "Do you have a Plan B, Your Highness?" she asked quietly.

Padmé looked straight ahead. "I'm working on it."

The group was herded into the throne room by ten battle droids, stopping before the Viceroy and four Neimoidian council members.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness," said the Viceroy confidently. "Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

The decoy Queen then burst into the throne room, accompanied by several troops. "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" she shouted.

"After her!" shouted the Viceroy. "This one's a decoy!" He turned back to Padmé as six droids rushed out of the throne room. "Your Queen will not get away with this."

Padmé slumped down on the throne and immediately hit a security button on the armrest. It opened a small panel in her desk, opposite Captain Panaka. Padmé grabbed two pistols and tossed them to Panaka and another officer while taking one for herself. Lyra ignited her lightsaber and destroyed the remaining droids. Padmé hit the switch to close the door and Panaka threw more blasters to the others.

"Now Viceroy," hissed Padmé, "this is the end of your occupation here."

The Viceroy scoffed. "Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us."

Suddenly, a sharp sense of loss hit her hard. A look of horror came across her face as she realized what it could be.

"Padmé," she said, looking at her, "I'm going to find Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Can you handle this on your own?"

Padmé nodded, and Lyra sped out of the throne room, the feeling of dread growing stronger.

---

**A/N: **I was going to make Lyra fight Darth Maul with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, but then realized that she doesn't have enough experience to fight with a Sith Lord. She'll gain the skills in the ten years between TPM and AOTC.


	12. Loss

**Disclaimer: **In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Lyra recites a quote from Royster in this chapter. I found the quote in the profile of _Zelinia,_ and thought it would go well with what's happening in this chapter.

---

"Master! Master!" Obi-wan ran towards Qui-Gon, who lay on the floor, his life slowly fading.

"It is…too late…" Qui-Gon choked out. "Obi-Wan, promise me, you'll train the boy."

"Yes, Master," promised Obi-Wan. He wouldn't deny his Master's last request, whether or not he trusted the boy.

"He is the Chosen One. He will…bring balance…train him."

Obi-Wan knelt before Qui-Gon's dead body, quietly weeping. The tears wouldn't stop, and kept a steady path down his cheeks. The man who was practically his father was dead, and he couldn't do anything. He had been trained in the Jedi arts from childhood, and he couldn't save Qui-Gon.

A loud clatter alerted him to someone's presence. Remaining on the ground, he looked over his shoulder to see Lyra, shock clearly shown on her face. The clatter had been her lightsaber, which she had dropped.

Slowly, Lyra approached Qui-Gon's body. She dropped to her knees beside Obi-Wan and continued to stare. She didn't do anything. She didn't cry or scream, just…stared.

Apprehensively, Obi-Wan brought his hand to Lyra's shoulder. She did not shrug his hand off, but neither did she reply.

After a moment of silence, Lyra turned around, burying her face in Obi-Wan's chest. Soft sobs escaped her mouth and tears trailed down her cheeks, soaking the front of Obi-Wan's tunic.

Obi-Wan circled his arms around Lyra, burying his face in her hair. Tears streaked down his face, although he remained considerably quieter than Lyra.

The two friends embraced tightly, comforting each other at the loss of the one person who they could think of as father.

---

The large cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard of the main hangar. Captain Panaka and twenty troops guarded the Viceroy and his associates. Obi-Wan, Lyra, the Queen, and her handmaidens stood before the Neimoidians.

"Now, Viceroy," said Padmé, triumph ringing in her voice, "you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this."

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise goodbye," said Panaka.

The main ramp of the cruiser lowered as Obi-Wan and Panaka led the Viceroy aboard. Chancellor Palpatine descended, accompanied by the Jedi Council.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," said Padmé. "It is so good to see you again."

Palpatine smiled. "It's good to be home," he said. "Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

Obi-Wan and Lyra greeted Yoda, who motioned for the two Padawans to follow him.

---

The light from the setting sun streamed into the multi-windowed room, casting soft light over Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Lyra. The older Jedi paced before the two, who were kneeling on the floor.

"Confer on the both of you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does," said Yoda. "But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not." The last sentence was directed at Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon believed in him," answered Obi-Wan quietly, "I believe in Qui-Gon."

"The Chosen One, the boy may be," replied Yoda. "Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," said Lyra, "I believe the Council is wrong on this one. He may be too old, but he is a fast learner and will become skilled as a Jedi in no time."

"I gave Qui-Gon my word," added Obi-Wan. "I will train Anakin, without the approval of the Council if I must."

Yoda sighed deeply. "Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you two. Need that, you do not. Agree, the Council does. Kenobi's apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

---

After Yoda had spoken with them, the two Padawans decided to go for a walk. They chose a small clearing beside one of the rivers. It was quiet and isolated—exactly what they needed now.

So, content in silence, both Padawans relaxed, until Obi-Wan voiced a question.

"Does it go away?"

Lyra lifted her gaze from the blue river, looking into Obi-Wan's equally blue eyes. "What does?" she asked.

"The pain." Obi-Wan tore his gaze from Lyra's looking at the sky. "The knowledge that you could have done something, and yet he still died."

_Oh, I see,_ thought Lyra. _He's still berating himself for Qui-Gon's death._ "It will," she responded, "someday. But know that, wherever he is, Qui-Gon is happy. He will be reunited with whatever friends he had that died, or the perished family he never knew."

"Is that what you told yourself, when your mother died?" Obi-Wan knew of her true parentage.

Lyra nodded. "Yes. I told myself that she was with my father, and that she was happy."

"Would Qui-Gon want the same?"

Lyra closed her eyes and smiled. "Do not stand by my grave and weep," she recited. "I am not there, I do not sleep. When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds circling in flight. Do not stand by my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die." She opened her eyes again. "Would that be something Qui-Gon would have said?"

Obi-Wan smiled too. "Yes, definitely Qui-Gon."

---

At sunset that day, Qui-Gon's body was burned at a Funeral Temple near the Theed palace. The Jedi Council, the Queen and her entourage, Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan, Lyra, Anakin, Jar Jar, Boss Nass, and more than a hundred Gungan and Nubian troops were in attendance.

"He is one with the Force, Anakin," said Obi-Wan from under his hood. "You must let him go."

"What will happen to me now?" he asked fearfully.

Lyra placed her hands on his shoulders, as Qui-Gon had done days ago when they had faced the Council. "Obi-Wan is your Master now," she whispered.

"You will become a Jedi," vowed Obi-Wan. "I promise."

Lyra lifted one hand from Anakin's shoulder and placed it on the back of Obi-Wan's hand. "You should follow your own advice, old friend," she said sadly.

At another side of the crowd gathered, Mace Windu was speaking to Yoda.

"There is no doubt, the mysterious warrior was a Sith," he said solemnly.

"Always two, there are," said Yoda, looking worried, "no more and no less; a Master and an Apprentice."

Mace Windu turned to look at the pyre. "But which one was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?"

The two Jedi Masters gave each other a concerned look before continuing to watch the flames.

---

The next day, in the Central Plaza, a parade marched through the streets to celebrate the freedom of Naboo. Children sang and threw flowers onto the passing Gungan soldiers. The people on the sidelines cheered loudly, smiles never leaving their faces.

At the end of the path the parade was marching on, Padmé stood next to Chancellor Palpatine. The two leaders were right next to an array of people involved in the Federation battle, including Obi-Wan, Lyra, Anakin, the Governor, and the Jedi Council.

In the parade were Boss Nass, his guards, Jar Jar, and General Ceel, all riding Kaadus. They dismounted (Jar Jar tripping and falling onto the carpeted floor) and walked to the Queen's side. Padmé handed the Gungan leader the Globe of Peace, which he raised for all to see.

Cheers erupted from the people, as they were glad the peace had finally been restored.

Amidst the cheers, the parade marched on.

---


	13. Heartfelt

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Mushy romantic kiss-alert!

_randomness: _Thanks for that review. I was worried that my character was too much of a Mary-Sue. Good to know she isn't, cos I totally didn't intend for her to be one.

_Manson:_ It's a saying I like to live by. Glad you loved the chapter.

_Masked Masquerader: _I will continue on to Episode II, don't worry. But there will be some interlude chapters before I actually begin AOTC.

---

As soon as the parade ended, Obi-Wan noticed Lyra had slipped away from the large crowd. He followed her to a small balustrade at the southern end of the palace, where she was quietly watching the lake.

"Lyra?" he called, moving to stand beside her.

Lyra looked up, and Obi-Wan was surprised to see small tears forming in her eyes. He reached up a hand, brushing her tears away. "What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hand on her cheek.

Lyra took in a deep breath, then began to speak. "Master Yoda spoke to me today." She took another deep breath. "The Council is sending me to Alderaan, where I will be a personal guard to my cousin, Bail Organa."

"Then after today…"

"Yes," sighed Lyra. "We won't see each other again for a long time."

Obi-Wan remained silent, his hand still on her cheek. After a while, he reached his other arm up and hugged her, clasping his hands together around her slim waist. He ran his hands over her back, bringing them up to her shoulders then resting them on her face once more.

"What are you doing?" asked Lyra curiously, although from what Obi-Wan could feel she didn't mind it one bit.

"Remembering you," he answered, not removing his hands from her face. "I want to remember what you look like, what you feel like…" He trailed off before speaking. "I don't want to forget you again."

Lyra smiled, bringing her own hands to his face. "Neither do I want you to forget me."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at Lyra, almost drowning in her depthless gray eyes. For a very long time, this would be the last that he would see of her. The thought gave him courage, and he leaned down and captured Lyra's lips in a kiss.

At first, Lyra reacted with surprise. She then began to kiss back, applying more gentle pressure on his lips. She dropped her hands from his face to his shoulders, circling her arms around his neck.

Obi-Wan shivered as he felt Lyra's fingernails gently trace the back of his neck. His hands snaked down the curves of her body, stopping at her waist. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to her lips, almost afraid that Lyra would pull away.

To his delighted surprise, Lyra granted him entrance. The kiss intensified, as each tried to outdo one another. Finally, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Obi-Wan rested his forehead on Lyra's, his arms still around her waist. Both were looking at each other with love—and with worry. They had just willingly and readily broken the Jedi Code, a Code they had followed rigorously for their entire life. They faced expulsion from the Order, a stripping of their titles as Knights, perhaps even exile.

For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi did not know what to do. His love for his best friend ran deep—far too deep for him to be able to forget. And yet, he had to—they both did—in order to remain Jedi.

For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi was afraid.

---

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé, and her retinue were gathered in the main hangar, saying their last goodbyes to Lyra. The young Jedi was to leave this morning for Alderaan. Unfortunately, Anakin wasn't taking the news well.

"I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with me!"

Anakin's incessant cries cut through Lyra's heart. She knelt down in front of him, encircling her arms around his small body. "The Council gave me explicit orders, Ani," she said sadly. "I must obey, whether I like it or not."

"It's not fair!" Anakin responded. "They can't tell you what to do like that!"

Lyra fought a smile. "Yes, Ani, they can. I'm sorry."

Anakin fought back tears, settling himself for hugging Lyra. "But I don't want to go without you."

Lyra smiled, brushing the blonde hair from Anakin's eyes. "Oh, you don't want to do that. The Temple is beautiful, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She kissed his forehead. "We will see each other again, don't worry."

She then turned to Padmé, who hugged her as well. "I will miss you, Lyra," she said. "You have been a great help to me during these troubling times. I wish you the best in Alderaan, and hope we will meet again."

Lyra shook her head. "From the heart, Padmé," she said, pointing to the younger woman's chest. "Let it come from the heart."

Padmé bit her lower lip, then flung her arms around Lyra. "I'm really going to miss you Lyra." The two girls separated. "I hope we'll see each other again."

Lyra looked at Obi-Wan, who she noticed was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Goodbye then," he said, bowing to her.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan," she said stiffly, a little hurt from his curtness. She bowed back, then turned around and headed for the Alderaanian ship.

As soon as she was inside, the ramp closed, the legs retracted and the ship took off. As the cruiser disappeared from view, Anakin lowered his head sadly. Obi-Wan gently guided him to another hangar, where another ship waited to take the two back to Coruscant, where Anakin would begin his training.

---

_**THE END**_

_**(FOR NOW)**_

**A/N:** Short and simple.


	14. Back On Tatooine

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Yay! The beginning of Attack of the Clones! You know, it's funny cos I never thought I'd actually get this far. Also, the dialogue between Lyra and Watto in this chapter is taken from the conversation Ani had with Watto when he and Padmé when to Tatooine.

_Black's Phoenix:_ I'm not really good with drama, so I often botch scenes like that. I'm glad you liked how Lyra and Ani talked with each other.

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ Hey Trish! I'm online!

_Manson: _I've rendered someone speechless! Yay!

---

_Ten years later…_

Lyra walked through the streets of Mos Espa, the wind slightly billowing the hem of her dark cloak. A wry smile curled her lips as she noticed an older Sebulba surrounded by a circle of friends and bragging about past race wins.

_It's good to know things haven't changed,_ she thought dryly, noting her own changes. She had matured from the temperamental, irrational, and blithe Padawan into a calm, logical, and stoic Jedi Master.

One thing had not changed though. Lyra still missed her family, and the longing to see them grew more intense as each day passed. Her cousin, Bail Organa, had picked up on this, and so allowed her to take a leave of absence to Tatooine.

Coming out of her thoughts, Lyra noticed that Watto's junkyard was straight ahead. Quickly crossing the street, she stopped at the front of the shop, where he was fiddling with a dilapidated droid.

"Chut, chut, Watto," Lyra said. _Excuse me, Watto._

Watto looked up from the droid. "Ke booda!" he demanded. _What! _

Lyra restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Ding mi chasa hopa," she said, taking the droid from him. _Let me help you with that. _She flipped open the top, adjusted some wiring, and dropped it back in the Toydarian's lap, completely repaired.

A shocked look suddenly spread over Watto's face. "Kin chasa du Jedi," he said in a panicked tone. "No bana tutu." _You look like a Jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it._

Lyra suppressed a smirk. "Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." _I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker._

Watto remained silent, staring blankly at Lyra. Finally, a look of recognition appeared on his face. "Lyra? Little Lyra? Look at you! A Jedi now, eh? Maybe you could help me with some deadbeats who owe me money…"

She rolled her eyes. "Where is Shmi?" she repeated.

"She's not mine no more," said Watto. "I sold her years ago to a moisture farmer named Cleg Lars. He lives on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Shouldn't be hard to find."

Lyra inclined her head and walked off. "Thanks, Watto," she called, tossing a small pouch of coins to the Toydarian, who eagerly caught it and began counting the money.

---

Lyra pulled her speeder to a stop on a bluff, overlooking what she assumed was the Lars homestead. She exited the speeder, starting down the trail that led to the small farm.

As she approached, she was greeted by a protocol droid with dull gray coverings. "Hello," said the droid. "How might I be of service? I am C—"

"3PO?" finished Lyra, smiling.

3PO gaped at her. "Oh my…a maker!" he shouted. "Miss Lyra, it is so good to see you! Bless my circuits, I knew you'd come back!"

Lyra laughed, patting the droid's arm. "It's good to see you too, 3PO," she said before adding, "Is Shmi here? I'd like to see her."

3PO nodded. "Of course, of course, Miss Lyra. This way."

Lyra followed 3PO into the small dwelling, ducking her head at the entrance. The droid led her into the kitchen, where a dark-haired middle-aged woman was cooking dinner.

"Miss Shmi, someone wishes to see you," said 3PO.

Shmi turned around, a spark of recognition lighting her eyes. "Lyra!" she cried, overjoyed. Her arms went around Lyra's lithe form. "I'm so happy to see you! When did you get here?"

Lyra hugged Shmi back. "I'm happy to see you too," she said as she pulled away, still smiling.

"How's Anakin?" Shmi asked, gripping Lyra's shoulders. "Did they let him train? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Shmi," assured Lyra. "They let him train. He's going to be a Jedi."

A smile broke out on Shmi's face. "I'm so glad. It was his greatest dream." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "What about you? Are you a Jedi as well?"

"Yes. The Jedi Council—"

A young blonde woman entered the room, interrupting Lyra. "Shmi, Owen and Cleg are…" She trailed off upon seeing Lyra in the room.

"Beru, I would like you to meet someone," Shmi said, getting up and pulling the girl into the room. "Beru, this is Lyra Sanome, a friend of mine. Lyra, this is Beru."

Lyra smiled amicably. "A pleasure to meet you, Beru," she said.

"Now, what were you saying, dear?" asked Shmi.

"Owen and Cleg are back from Mos Espa," replied Beru.

Shmi filled some bowls with soup she had been cooking, placed them on a tray, and handed it to Beru. "Bring this to the table," she said. "I'm sure they're hungry."

Beru nodded, taking the tray and disappearing through the door.

Once Beru was gone, Lyra looked at Shmi inquisitively. "Who exactly is Owen and Cleg?" she asked.

To her surprise, Shmi blushed. "Cleg Lars," she said, "is my husband. Owen is our son."

"I thought he was your owner," said Lyra.

"He was," said Shmi, taking Lyra's hand and leading her to the door Beru exited through. "He freed me, then married me."

Lyra grinned. "Love, true love," she said in a sing-song voice, making Shmi glare at her. But the older woman had no time to say anything, as they had reached the dining room.

Besides Beru, seated at the table were two men. One was a dark-haired young man, the other an older man with a missing leg.

"Cleg, Owen, this is Lyra Sanome," Shmi introduced once more, "an old friend. May she stay for a few days? It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Cleg nodded. "Of course," he replied affably. "Any friend of Shmi is a friend of ours."

Lyra smiled. "Thank you," she replied.


	15. Another Reunion

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_Manson:_ I was sort-of upset too when Shmi married Cleg cos I really wanted to see her with Qui-Gon. But I can't really see Shmi living by herself for ten years, and like you said; Ani got his own life so why shouldn't Shmi?

_randomness: _Hi! Good to hear from you again. Really? You thought that was funny? Cool! Here's that update, so you can get off your pincushions now.

_xXxArwenxXx:_ I was afraid I kinda went too fast with that kiss. I'm glad you like it!

---

There is unrest in the Galactic Senate.

Several hundred solar systems have declared

their intentions to leave the Republic.

This separatist movement,

under the leadership of Count Dooku,

has made it difficult for the limited number

of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.

Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo,

is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the

critical issue of creating an Army of the Republic

to assist the overwhelmed Jedi…

---

_A sleek cruiser skimmed across the surface of a city-landscape. It touched down on a landing platform, two smaller ships flanking it, while a third lands behind. _

_One of the fighter pilots jumped from the wing of his ship, taking off his helmet. He was joined by a female pilot, who had yet to remove her helmet. _

"_We made it," the male pilot said, sounding relieved. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." _

_The ramp of the ship lowered. Two guards appeared, flanking an elaborately-dressed woman who looked to be Amidala, now Naboo's representative in the Senate. Behind her followed her handmaiden and four more guards._

_When the young Senator reached the foot of the ramp, the ship exploded in a burst of flame. The dignitaries and pilots were hurled to the ground, the ship completely destroyed._

_The two escort pilots ran towards the Senator, where she lay dying on the ground. The female pilot removed her helmet, revealing the real Senator Amidala._

"_Cordé…" Padmé trailed off, gathering her decoy in her arms. _

"_I'm so sorry, Milady," Cordé choked out. "I'm…not sure I…I've failed you Senator." She closed her eyes, and her body went limp._

Lyra shot up in her bed, breathing heavily at the nightmare. _Poor Cordé, _she thought miserably, dropping her head in her hands. She had long ago learned that most dreams that Jedi had tended to come true.

She looked around, noticing that sunlight was streaming in through the window. Standing up, she changed back into her robes and boots, then headed for the kitchen.

At the stove, Beru was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Lyra," the younger woman greeted. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine," answered Lyra, deciding not to tell Beru about the dream. "Where are the others?"

Beru smiled warmly. "Shmi is in the garage, cleaning 3PO, and Owen and Cleg have gone to Mos Espa again." She set a plat of food before Lyra. "By the way, is that yours?" she asked, pointing at a small disk on the counter. "It's been beeping all morning."

"Thanks Beru," she said, using the Force to call it to her. She pressed a small button on it, then raised it in front of her. A hologram of Mace Windu appeared.

"Hello, Master Windu," she greeted, inclining her head.

"Chancellor Palpatine has requested that you return to Coruscant," said Windu, getting straight to the point. "He has requested that we put Senator Amidala of Naboo under the protection of the Jedi

"With all due respect, Master," said Lyra, "why would the Senator need Jedi bodyguards? I was under the impression that her security force is more than capable of doing that."

"Several attempts have been made on the Senator's life," said Mace Windu. "The Chancellor feels it necessary to place her under our protection. Report back to Coruscant by twilight."

"Yes, Master."

The hologram faded away.

---

The windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senate building rose quickly, heading for the topmost floors. Inside were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, heading for the apartments of Senator Padmé Amidala.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-wan commented, noticing his Padawan nervously fidgeting with his robes.

"Not at all," he replied.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks," said Obi-Wan, recalling the memory with a slight smile.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master," said Anakin indignantly, "and I rescued you, remember?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, yes." He looked up at Anakin (_Damn it, he's still taller than me,_ thought Obi-Wan). "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master," Anakin reminded him.

"Neither have I," muttered Obi-Wan, his tone clearly implying that Padmé wasn't who he was talking about. Fortunately for him though, Anakin didn't hear it. "She isn't Queen anymore," he added.

"That's not why I'm nervous."

The two Jedi exited the elevator and were immediately greeted by Jar Jar. "Mesa so smilen to seein yousa," the Gungan said excitedly, shaking Obi-Wan's hand vigorously.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan replied, smiling.

Grinning, Jar Jar pulled them into the main room of Padmé's quarters. The Nubian Senator was in conference Captain Typho, the head of her security, and Dormé, one of her handmaidens.

"Lookie, lookie, Senator," said Jar Jar excitedly, gesturing to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Disa Jedi arriven."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Milady," said Obi-Wan.

A small smile broke out over Padmé's face. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you," she added, "your presence here is unnecessary."

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons," stated Obi-Wan reasonably.

Padmé acknowledged Obi-Wan with a nod, before her gaze fell on Anakin.

"Ani?" she asked, staring. "My goodness, you've grown."

"So have you," said Anakin, trying to be smooth (and failing miserably). "Grown more beautiful, I mean…and much shorter, for a Senator, I mean."

A soft chuckle sounded behind the two Jedi. "Being suave was never your strong point, Ani."

Obi-Wan turned around, seeing a female Jedi standing in the doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest, and an amused smirk played upon her face.

Instead of being wary of this intruder, Padmé's smile widened and she beckoned for the other Jedi to join them. "It's so good to see you," she gushed as the female Jedi approached. "I'm glad the Council put you on this assignment, Lyra."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too, Padmé."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the name—and the barely recognizable Lyra. _She's grown 'more beautiful, I mean' as my young Padawan would say._

"Lyra?" said Anakin, clearly shocked too. "You've—"

"—grown more beautiful, I mean…" mimicked Lyra with a sly smile, making Anakin blush.

Padmé laughed at the sight of the red gracing his cheeks. "Oh Ani," she sighed, "you'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatooine."

This, of course, embarrassed Anakin more. He looked down at the ground, suddenly finding the patterns of the carpet _very_ interesting.

"Our presence will be invisible, Milady," assured Obi-Wan, fighting the urge to smile at Anakin's embarrassment.

"I'm very grateful you're here," said Typho. "Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous then the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security," stated Padmé stubbornly, "I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you, Senator," Lyra reminded her, "not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé," said Anakin intensely, "I promise."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a dirty look. "We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!"

"I meant in the interest of protecting her Master, of course," Anakin added, biting his lip in frustration and shame.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin," said Obi-Wan firmly. "And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

---

Lyra stared shocked at Anakin. Apparently, she was not the only one as Obi-Wan looked at him, saying, "What?" in a slightly surprised tone.

Anakin covered it up well. "Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if nor to find the killer?" he demanded. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed," said Obi-Wan, "and you will learn your place, young one."

Padmé stood up, irritation evident in her face. "Perhaps with merely your presence," she said coldly, the warmth from earlier gone, "the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire." With that, she and Dormé left the room.

"I'll have an officer situated on every floor," said Typho, standing up, "and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Saying that, he left as well.

Sighing, Lyra approached Anakin. "It's good to see you, Ani," she said truthfully, looking him over. A small smile spread over her face. "Look at that, you're taller than me, and you used to barely reach my waist! Padmé was right, you've grown."

A sad look came over Anakin's face when she said Padmé. "She hardly recognized me, Lyra," he said, watching as Padmé rounded the corner and walked out of sight. "I've thought about her everyday since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely."

"She's happy," replied Lyra. She had seen how Padmé's eyes had lit up upon seeing Anakin.

"Happier den mesa seeing her in a long-o time," added Jar Jar, joining the conversation.

Obi-Wan approached the three. "Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now let's check the security here."

Lyra sighed again as the three Jedi went to work. _Ani and I are not the only ones who've grown,_ she thought ruefully, observing Obi-Wan. _He's definitely grown as well._

But more importantly, she thought he'd grown more handsome.


	16. Assassin

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_randomness:_ I'm thinking about it, but I'm not too sure if I can pull it off. Don't worry, if I can, I definitely will!

_Sica Meni:_ Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it.

_Masked Masquerader:_ I enjoy writing these updates as much as you enjoy reading them, so no worry whatsoever of me quitting the story!

_Anwinn:_ I'm glad you think it's funny (although when I was writing it at that time I don't think I had it in my mind to make that funny).

---

That night, Anakin and Lyra stayed in the living room of Padmé's quarters. He was in a meditative state, while Lyra was stretched out on the couch and reading. All was quiet, save the muffled noises of the speeders outside.

Anakin opened his eyes and stared at Lyra. His older friend seemed serene, yet he could see it on her face that she was anything but. Unease radiated from both her and his Master, particularly when they were around each other.

Finally, he dropped himself on the couch beside Lyra. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "You seem so…upset lately. Is something the matter?"

Lyra lifted her gaze from the datapad she was reading. "I'm just…worried about the Senator," she said jadedly. "It's nothing, really."

"No," replied Anakin, taking the datapad from Lyra's hands. "It's not nothing. Your distress is increased when Obi-Wan is in the room. And I can feel his unease too."

"We both worry for Padmé then."

Anakin continued to stare at her. "Something happened between you two," he said quietly. "Back on Naboo, before you left, he did something to you." It was not a question.

"No," was Lyra's response. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"Lying was never your strong point," Anakin said, mimicking what Lyra had said earlier. "I can tell."

"I'm not lying, Ani. Nothing happened."

Anakin let out a heavy sigh, standing up and returning to the middle of the room to meditate. "You know," he said as he sat down on the ground, "I won't turn you over to the Council or anything if you tell me the truth." _As if I was any better…_

Lyra chuckled sadly. "Your discreetness is admirable, Ani, but I'm sorry." She shrugged. "There's nothing to tell."

A few moments later, the two heard footsteps in the corridor outside the apartment. The door to the room slid open, revealing Obi-Wan.

"Captain Typho has more then enough men downstairs," he reported as the door slid shut behind him. "No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as tomb," said Lyra, standing up from the couch and moving to the window.

"I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Anakin looked worriedly at the door leading to Padmé's bedroom.

Obi-Wan pulled a palm-sized scanner from his utility belt, looking at the image in it. It showed R2 by the door, but no sign of Padmé on the bed.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shrugged. "She covered the cameras." A sheepish look worked its way up on his face. "I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" muttered Lyra under her breath.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder," explained Anakin.

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about," said Obi-Wan concernedly. "There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know," replied Anakin, "but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we Master?"

Obi-Wan looked up from scanner in surprise, folding his arms across his chest. "You're using her as bait," he said.

"Anakin!" shouted Lyra, turning away from the window, her tone clearly indicating she was not pleased. She marched towards him, stopping directly in front of him with her hands crossed over her chest. "What were you thinking? If your plan works, there's a very big chance that Padmé could die!"

"It was her idea," he said sheepishly. "Don't worry; no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room." He looked at Obi-Wan and Lyra. "Trust me."

"It's too risky," commented Obi-Wan. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

"Possibly."

---

Lyra exited the small living room, going out on the balcony. Speeders whizzed by, creating a loud cacophony of noise that was muffled by the transparasteel.

_Nothing happened, nothing at all. Way to lie, Lyra. Way to lie._ She leaned against the railing, looking out over the amber city-planet. She hated lying to Anakin, but that kiss back on Naboo would never be acknowledged by anyone. Not even by her.

_I should forget it,_ she thought to herself, _because it's never going to go any further than that. We are both Jedi, we have a Code to follow. _

Her thoughts were interrupted as Anakin and Obi-Wan moved onto the balcony with her, continuing their conversation.

"You looked tired," Obi-Wan commented, seeing Anakin's gaunt eyes.

"I don't sleep well anymore," he muttered.

"Because of Shmi?" asked Lyra.

He nodded. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Dreams pass in time," said Obi-Wan calmly.

Anakin ran a finger on the railing of the balustrade. "I'd rather dream of Padmé," he said. "Just being around her again is…intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you," said Obi-Wan. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken."

_If you weren't willing to do so,_ thought Lyra. _Not only were we willing, we wanted it. _

"And don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master," retorted Anakin.

"It's been my experience," said Obi-Wan, "that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

"Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics."

"I have to agree with Anakin there," said Lyra, joining the conversation. "Padmé's not like that. She's a decent person." And she was. Probably the only one in the whole Senate.

The three moved back into the room. "Lyra's right," said Anakin. "You're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

_Are you kidding me? Palpatine's the most corrupt politician I have ever had the displeasure of serving in my entire life!_

"Palpatine's a politician," said Obi-Wan firmly. "I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

"I think he's a good man," said Anakin. "My instincts are very positive about…" He trailed off, looking stunned.

"I sense it too," said Obi-Wan.

The three Jedi burst into the room, seeing two worm-like venomous creatures in front of Padmé, who had woken and was staring at them with fright. Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin threw himself in front of her, slicing the deadly creatures in half.

"Where did they come from?" muttered Lyra.

In response to her question. Obi-Wan's gaze swept around the room. It alighted on a probe droid, floating around outside. He ran towards the window, flinging himself through the glass and at the droid. He grabbed onto the deadly machine, which sunk under his weight. The droid managed to right itself and flew away, with the Jedi hanging on for dear life, a hundred stories above the city.


	17. Speeder Chase

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_Sica Meni: _I am so tempted to let someone catch them…it would make the story interesting, don't you think? Maybe I'll do it in Episode III, but not just yet.

_Masked Masquerader:_ No worries there! I have definitely no intention of stopping.

---

The probe droid sent several protective electrical shocks across its surface, causing Obi-Wan to almost lose his grip. As they darted in and out of traffic, Obi-Wan disconnected a wire on the droid's back, causing it to shut off. The droid and Obi-Wan plummeted to the ground, until Obi-Wan reconnected the wire. The droid's systems lit up again and it took off.

_Not to self; **never** do that again. _

The droid bumped against a wall, trying to shake the Jedi loose, then moved behind the afterburner of a speeder to try and scorch him. It moved between buildings and speeders wildly, headed for a dirty and beat-up speeder hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories high.

Scrutinizing the speeder, Obi-Wan caught sight of the speeder's pilot; a scruffy-looking assassin. No doubt the assassin had also seen him, as he pulled a long rifle out of the speeder and aimed it at the droid.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered. Blaster fire from the rifle directly hit the droid, causing it to explode, and him to fall fifty stories.

A speeder dropped down next to him. He grabbed onto the back end, managing to haul himself into the four-seater cockpit. The driver was Anakin, and riding shotgun was Lyra.

"That was wacky!" exclaimed the younger Jedi. "I almost lost you in traffic."

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan complained.

Anakin grinned. "Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I really liked. With an open cockpit, and with the right speed capabilities and then, you know, I had to get a really gonzo color…"

"You practice those lines, don't you?" asked Lyra amusedly.

"Two hours a day, every day, in front of a mirror," quipped Anakin, winking conspiratorially at Lyra.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "If you'd spend as much time working on your saber skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman."

"I thought I already did."

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice," replied Obi-Wan. "Careful! Hey, easy!"

As the conversation was going on, Anakin deftly moved in and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site.

"Sorry, I forgot, you don't like flying, Master," apologized Anakin as he whizzed through another line of traffic.

"I don't mind flying," said Obi-Wan, "but what you're doing is suicide!"

"He's been flying since before he could walk," said Lyra reassuringly, turning around to face him. "He's very good at this." She turned around again, facing forward. "I hope."

"Just slow down!" ordered Obi-Wan, having heard what Lyra had added. "There he goes," he added, pointing at the beat-up speeder.

The assassin and the three Jedi raced through a line of cross traffic made up of giant trucks. The speeders banked sideways as they slid around right-angle turns between the buildings, allowing the assassin to race into a tram tunnel.

"Wait! Don't go in there! Take it easy," Obi-Wan advised.

"Don't worry, Master," said Anakin, zooming into the tunnel after the assassin. A tram came up on them, causing Anakin to brake, turn around, and race out, barely ahead of the charging commuter transport.

"You know I don't like it when you do that," said Obi-Wan.

"Sorry Master," said Anakin. "Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill himself any minute now!" he added confidently.

Obi-Wan restrained from rolling his eyes. _Cocky little…_

The assassin turned onto the oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw the Jedi off. Oncoming speeders swerved, trying to avoid the chased and the chaser. The assassin did a quick loop-over, ending up behind the Jedi and in a much better position to fire at them. To avoid being hit, Anakin slammed on the brakes and moved beside the assassin, who now fired point-blank at Lyra.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. "He's gonna blast me!"

"Right—this isn't working." Anakin slid underneath the assassin's speeder. They raced along in traffic, one underneath the other. The assassin skimmed over the rooftops, causing Anakin to drop behind. Anakin went through his gears, zooming around traffic. They raced at high speed across a wide, flat surface of the city planet. A large spacecraft almost collided with them as it attempted to land.

"Watch out for those banners!" shouted Obi-Wan as they rounded a corner and clipped a flag, which got caught on one of the front air scoops.

"Clear that!" Anakin suddenly yelled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Clear the flag! We're losing power!"

Lyra leaned out of the speeder, then crawled out onto the front engine and pulled the flag free from the scoop. The speeder suddenly lurched forward with a surge of power.

"Don't do that," muttered Lyra as she climbed back into her seat. "I don't like it when you do that."

"So sorry, Lyra," apologized Anakin, even though he was smiling. He was definitely having fun.

The chased the assassin through a power refinery. The assassin shot a power coupler, causing voltage to jump across a gap from one couple to another. Anakin stayed on course, piloting the speeder directly through the arc. All three bodies rippled with blue power.

"Anakin, how many times have I told you to stay ways from power couplings!" Obi-Wan yelled as huge, electrical bolts shot between the buildings.

"Sorry, Master."

"Oh…that was good," snapped Obi-Wan sarcastically.

The assassin slid around a corner sideways, blocking an alley, and firing point-blank at Anakin as he passed. "Aah, damn!"

"Stop!" shouted Obi-Wan.

"No, we can make it!" replied Anakin, barely missing the assassin's speeder as dove under it and through a small gap in the building, hitting pipes and going wildly out of control. Anakin struggled to regain control of the speeder, narrowly missing a crane. A giant gas ball shot up, causing Anakin to spin and bump a building, stalling the speeder.

"I'm crazy…I'm crazy…I'm crazy," muttered Obi-Wan under his breath.

"I got us through that one all right," protested Anakin.

"No you didn't!" shouted Obi-Wan. "We've stalled! And you almost got us killed!"

"I could have made it…"

"But you didn't! And now we've lost him for good!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Lyra snapped angrily. "The killer's getting away!" She pointed somewhere in the distance, and both males looked up to see the assassin take off.

Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames, the Jedi tear after the assassin. The speeder zoomed up and down through the criss-crossing traffic, turning down and left between two buildings. Anakin, however, pulled up and to the left.

"Where are you going?" asked Obi-Wan. "He went down there, the other way."

"Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's gonna end up deep-fried," said Anakin. "Personally, I'd very much like to find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for. This is a short cut." He looked up at Obi-Wan and Lyra. "I think…"

"What do you mean you 'think'?"

Ignoring the question, Anakin turned up a side street, zooming up several small passageways then stopped, hovering about fifty stories above the ground.

"Well, you lost him."

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin looked around front and back, spotting something. He seemed to be counting down to himself as he watched something below approach.

"Well, this is some kind of shortcut," said Obi-Wan. "He went completely the other way. Once again, Anakin…"

"…if you'll excuse me."


	18. Into The Club

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Yay! It's a long-o chapter!

_randomness:_ Patience is a virtue… Hehe, I love being evil! ; )

_Sica Meni:_ Keeping at it…

_Masked Masquerader:_ Like I told randomness, patience is a virtue. ; ) I know, I love that scene too. There's just something about blonde guys hurtling through space and about to crash into a speeder several stories below…

---

Lyra watched shocked as Anakin flung himself off the speeder, her look turning to one of amazement when he landed on the speeder of the assassin cruising by five stories below.

"I hate it when he does that," muttered Obi-Wan, sliding into the driver's seat and gunning the engine, deftly gaining on the rogue speeder.

From what she could see, Anakin had gotten out his lightsaber and had started to cut his way through the roof. The assassin aimed a blaster at him, firing and making him lose his grip on his sword.

Obi-Wan maneuvered underneath the speeder, allowing Lyra to catch the lightsaber before it fell to the ground. Obi-Wan shook his head, muttering something about careless Padawans.

The traffic soon made the two lose their quarry. Obi-Wan pulled the speeder to a stop, looking around at the passing vehicles. "Where'd they go?"

Lyra peered through the haze and smog, finally spotting the assassin's crashed speeder on the street. "There," she said, pointing to it. The assassin had already exited, and Anakin was in pursuit.

Obi-Wan steered the speeder to the street, landing it on the sidewalk. The two Jedi got out and run through the crowd towards Anakin, who was standing in front of a nightclub.

"Anakin!" called Lyra.

"She went into the club," he said, slightly panting.

"Patience," advised Obi-Wan. "Use the Force, Anakin. Think! He went in there to hide, not to run."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan held a hand out to Lyra, who placed the lightsaber in it. He handed it to Anakin. "Next time," he said exasperatedly, "try not to lose it. A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession."

"Yes Master," said Anakin.

"He must keep it with him at all times."

"I know Master."

"This weapon is your life," Obi-Wan chided, grabbing a hold of Anakin's lightsaber again.

"He's heard this lesson before," Lyra finally snapped, itching to get into action. She didn't want to spend the entire night out here, waiting for Obi-Wan to finish lecturing Anakin.

Obi-Wan released the lightsaber, turning his gaze on Lyra. "But he hasn't learned anything."

"I try, Master," replied Anakin, answering for Lyra.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan asked as the three Jedi entered the nightclub, met with stares from all the patrons inside.

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father," said Anakin. "I love you. I don't want to cause you pain."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I am trying."

_Not again._ "Can you see him?" asked Lyra, getting immensely irritated with Anakin and Obi-Wan's 'bonding' sessions.

"I think he is a she," said Anakin, looking at Lyra, "and I think she is a Changeling."

"In that case be extra careful." Obi-Wan nodded his head at the room. "Go find her." He started for the bar, making Anakin look at him strangely.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smirked. "For a drink." He nodded at Lyra, indicating for her to join him.

Shaking her head, she sent a small smile to Anakin before following Obi-Wan to the bar. He signaled the barman, and soon enough two drinks were placed in front of them.

Lyra and Obi-Wan lifted their glasses, but before they could drink a bug-looking man named Elan Sleazebaggano interrupted them.

"Do you wanna buy some Death Sticks?" he asked in nasally voice.

"You don't want to sell us Death Sticks," said Obi-Wan, moving his fingers slightly.

"I don't want to sell you any Death Sticks," he echoed dumbly, making Obi-Wan look at her challengingly.

Lyra smirked. "You want to go home and rethink your life," she said, moving her fingers.

"I want to go home and rethink my life." Elan stood and left.

"I win," stated Lyra, bringing the glass to her lips.

"Not really," retorted Obi-Wan, taking a drink from his glass as well. "I stopped him from selling us Death Sticks. Those things are really dangerous."

"But I got rid of him." Lyra smirked, taking another sip from her drink. "So he can't sell Death Sticks to anyone else in this bar."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I suppose so…since you told him to go home." Suddenly, he spun around, simultaneously igniting his lightsaber and slicing at something.

A shrill scream sounded through the bar, as the assassin's arm fell to ground, fingers twitching. She slumped down on a table, clutching at the stump where her arm used to be.

"Jedi business," said Anakin to the crowd, instantly at their side with his lightsaber glowing, "go back to your drinks."

Slowly, the bar patrons sat back down on their seats. Conversation resumed and the performers onstage began picking up their routine. Obi-Wan lifted the assassin and exited the bar, followed by Anakin and Lyra.

Once outside, Obi-Wan carried the assassin into an alley, setting her down on the ground. As he tended to her shoulder, she sent Anakin and Lyra hateful glares.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It was a Senator from Naboo."

"Who hired you?" This time, Lyra had spoken.

She glared at Lyra. "It was just a job."

"Who hired you? Tell us," demanded Anakin.

"The Senator's gonna die anyway," stated the assassin confidently, "and the next one won't make the same mistake I did."

Obi-Wan looked at the stump of her severed arm. "This wound's going to need treatment," he said.

Anakin's patience finally snapped. "Tell us now!"

This time, she answered. "It was a bounty hunter called…"

There was a sudden zipping sound, and a small object hurtled at the assassin's neck. She blinked in surprise, before dying and reverting back to her Clawdite form.

The three Jedi looked in the direction of where the dart had come from and saw an armored man with rockets attached to his back, taking off from a roof high above. Obi-Wan looked down at the assassin, touching her neck and pulling out a small object.

"Toxic dart," he said worriedly.

---

Obi-Wan, Lyra, and Anakin center of the Council Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council were seated in a circle surrounding the three Jedi. Obi-Wan and Lyra had just relayed last night's events to the Council members, who were deliberating the situation.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must," said Yoda, looking pointedly at Lyra and Obi-Wan.

"Most importantly," stated Mace Windu, "find out who he's working for."

"What about Senator Amidala?" questioned Lyra.

"She will still need protecting," added Obi-Wan.

Yoda pointed at Anakin. "Handle that, your Padawan will," he croaked, causing Anakin to look up in surprise.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo," instructed Mace Windu. "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital," Anakin reminded them.

"Until caught, this killer is," said Yoda, "respect our judgment, she must."

"Senator Amidala has known Chancellor Palpatine for many years now," said Lyra. "She has come to view her as a sort of father figure in the Senate. He may be able to talk some sense into her, or at least issue an executive order for her to return to Naboo." She shrugged. "She will not refuse it."

"Anakin," said Mace Windu, "go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

The three Jedi bowed and exited the room.


	19. Incognito And Investigation

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My computer apparently thought it would be fun to break down and then miraculously come back to life at 3 in the morning after two days.

_Phantom Creedy Lover:_ Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you stick around for more.

_xXxArwenxXx:_ Here's that update!

_randomness:_ Good things come to those who wait! ; ) I was originally not going to add anything, but I changed my mind! Aah, the advantages of Force-abilities!

_Sica Meni:_ (dumb Elan Sleazebaggano-style) I will finish this story and not give up…

---

A small bus sped toward massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. Transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lifted cargo out of the starships. The bus stopped before a huge, intergalactic freighter starship, parking in the shadow of an overhang.

Inside the bus, Anakin and Padmé, dressed in peasant outfits, got up and headed for the door where Captain Typho, Dormé, Obi-Wan and Lyra were waiting.

"Be safe, Milady," said Captain Typho solemnly.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé…the threat's on you two now."

Dormé smiled as well, turning it into a smirk as she looked up at the Captain. "He'll be safe with me," she joked, before the smile slipped off her face and she a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You'll be fine," reassured Padmé.

"It's not me, Milady," whispered her faithful handmaiden. "What if they realize you've left the capital?"

Padmé looked to Anakin. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is," she said.

Meanwhile, Anakin had been pulled aside by Obi-Wan. "Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council," he instructed.

"Yes, Master," intoned Anakin mechanically.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé. "We will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady," he said. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

"Time to go," muttered Anakin, to which Padmé only replied, "I know," and hugged Dormé one last time.

"Don't worry, Padmé," said Lyra comfortingly as the two friends separated. "Everything will be resolved soon. You won't have to remain in hiding for long."

Padmé smiled and hugged Lyra too, catching the older woman off guard. "Good, because I wouldn't be able to stand it," she joked.

Lyra smiled back, before turning to look at Anakin. "Take care of her, understand?" she said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

Anakin grinned and gave Lyra a one-armed hug. "I will, don't worry."

"And take care of yourself too."

"I will." Anakin picked up the luggage, and the two "peasants" exited the speeder bus to where R2-D2 was waiting for them. "May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan called out to Anakin, who returned the goodbye with a small smile.

Obi-Wan, Captain Typho, and Lyra watched as Anakin and Padmé disappeared into the vastness of the spaceport, R2 trundling along behind them.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish," muttered Obi-Wan.

Captain Typho looked at the Jedi. "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, then him."

---

From high above, light streamed into the main hallway of the Jedi Temple down from the lofty ceiling. Obi-Wan and Lyra crossed the floor of the great hallway, headed for the Analysis Rooms.

Upon arriving, the two walked past several glass cubicles where work was being done. They came to any empty one and Obi-Wan sat down at the console, while Lyra stood behind him, watching. An S-P4 analysis droid came to life as a tray slid out of the console.

"Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray, please," said the droid.

Obi-Wan placed the dart on the tray, which retracted into the console. The droid activated the system, and a screen lit up in front of Obi-Wan. "It's a toxic dart," he explained. "I need to know where it came from and who made it."

"One moment please."

Diagrams and data appeared on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. The screen went blank, before the tray slid out of the console again.

"Markings cannot be identified," reported the droid. "As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture, probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society. Stand away from the sensor tray, please."

"Excuse me?" said Lyra, sounding confused that nothing could be found. "Could you try again, please?"

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough," said the droid. "They cover eighty percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you where it came from, nobody can."

Obi-Wan picked up the dart, looked at it, then back to the droid. "Thank you for your assistance," he said, pulling Lyra out of the Analysis Cubicles.

"What now?" she asked as they walked back down the aisle.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know someone who can identify this…"

Lyra groaned at the mischievous smile on her partner's face. _I'm going to regret this…_

---

The two Jedi walked down a back street of downtown Coruscant that morning. It was a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up Speeders and transporter rigs thundering past. Obi-Wan stopped suddenly at a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up windows it read "Dex's Diner" in alien lettering.

_Oh Force, I'm regretting this already,_ Lyra mentally moaned as they entered the diner.

A waitress droid wheeled by, carrying plates of half-eaten food. A counter with stools stood in the middle of the diner, while several booths lined the windows. The customers—tough-looking workers and freighter drivers—were all eating.

The waitress droid stopped in front of them. "Can I help ya?" she asked with a southern twang.

"We're looking for Dexter," said Obi-Wan.

The waitress droid looked at them suspiciously. "Whaddya want him for?"

"He's not in trouble," assured Obi-Wan, "it's personal."

After a slight pause, the droid went to the open serving hatch behind the counter. "Someone to see ya honey!" she called. "Jedi, by the looks of 'em," she added, lowering her voice.

Steam billowed from the kitchen hatch as a huge head poked through.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Hey, Dex," Obi-Wan greeted warmly.

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!"

Obi-Wan and Lyra slid into a booth, just as the waitress droid wheeled by them. "You want a cup of ardees?" she asked, wheeling towards the kitchen after both Jedi had said yes. As she entered the kitchen, the door to the counter opened and a large alien came through. He was big, bald, sweaty, and had four large arms.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" the alien greeted, easing himself into the seat opposite Lyra and Obi-Wan. "So, what can I do for ya—" his gaze landed on Lyra "—and your pretty _friend_?" He smirked. "Even Jedi are human, eh?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "This is Lyra Sanome, a fellow Knight." He placed the dart on the table. "And as to what you can do for me, you can tell me what this is."

Dex's eyes widened. "Well, whaddya know," he muttered softly, picking up the dart. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Can you tell me where it came from?" asked Obi-Wan.

Dex grinned, putting the dart back down on the table. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saber-dart."

"Kamino saber-dart?" echoed Lyra, injecting herself into the conversation. "I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archives."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give them away," he replied, pointing them out the two Jedi. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and…wisdom."

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" said Obi-Wan, making all three of them laugh.

"Kamino, it doesn't sound familiar," mused Lyra. "Is it part of the Republic?"

"No," answered Dex, "it's beyond the Outer Maze. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're

cloners; damned good ones, too."

"Cloners?" asked Obi-Wan, picking the dart up. "Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are." The alien smiled eerily at the two Jedi. "On how big your…pocketbook is."


	20. The Missing Planet

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**CAUTION!** Slight Obi-Wan OOC-ness.

_xXxArwenxXx:_ Thanks!

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ Hi Trish! Nice to hear from you again. You weren't online for a long time…

_Masked Masquerader:_ I know! Dex is really a "colorful" person, isn't he? I wonder how he and Obi-Wan met…

_randomness:_ Hey there! I like the nickname "Mave". No worries about me quitting this story, because I've actually already written chapters up to the beginning of ROTS.

_Liz:_ Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like it. Stick around for more, kay?

---

A bronze bust of Count Dooku stood among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Library. Obi-Wan and Lyra stood in front of it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face. Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist, approached the two.

"Did you call for assistance?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes…" Obi-Wan answered, lost in thought.

"He has a powerful face, doesn't he?" the Archivist asked, seeing the cause for the two Jedi's distraction. "He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."

"I never understood why he quit," said Lyra. "Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

"The Lost Twenty…" Jocasta trailed off with a sigh. "Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."

Obi-Wan looked down at her. "What happened?"

"Well," Jocasta answered, "Count Dooku was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council…much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." She nodded at Obi-Wan.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yes," Jocasta replied. "They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers…idealists…" She trailed off, gazing at the bust in admiration. He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was…unique."

She paused for a while before continuing again. "In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then just showed up recently as the head of the Separatist movement."

"It's very interesting. But I'm not sure I completely understand," Obi-Wan admitted.

Jocasta smiled. "Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Are you having a problem?"

"Yes," answered Obi-Wan. "I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino…it's not a system I'm familiar with. Let me see." She leaned around Lyra's shoulder, looking at the screen. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "According to my information," he said, "it should be in this quadrant somewhere, just south of the Rishi Maze."

Jocasta tapped the keyboard and frowned. "No coordinates?" she asked. "It sounds like the sort of directions you'd get from a street tour, some old miner, or Furbog trader."

Obi-Wan smiled. "All three, actually."

"Are you sure it exists?"

"Absolutely."

"Let me do a gravitational scan," said Jocasta. The three of them leaned forward to study the star map. "There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on record?" asked Lyra, studying the inconsistency.

"It ought to be, unless it was very recent." Jocasta shook her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"That's impossible," said Lyra, frowning. "Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi," stated Jocasta indignantly. "One thing you may be absolutely sure of—if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" With that, she stalked away to a youngling waiting for her.

Obi-Wan restrained a smile at the expression on Lyra's face at Jocasta's outburst. "Perhaps we should speak to Master Yoda about this," he said.

Lyra nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

---

Lyra and Obi-Wan found Yoda on a veranda in the Temple, supervising twenty or so four-year-olds doing training exercises. The two Masters quietly watched the young Padawans wave their mini-lightsabers around, before Yoda spotted them.

"Younglings, enough," he called. "Visitors, we have."

"We are sorry to disturb you, Master," said Obi-Wan, "but we're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend. I trust him, but the system doesn't show on the archive maps"

"Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing, how embarrassing," Yoda joked amidst the giggles of the younglings. He turned to one in particular, saying, "Liam, the shades," before turning back to the others. "Gather around. Clear your minds, and find Obi-Wan's and Lyra's wayward planet we will."

Lyra stepped forward, taking a little glass ball from her pocket. She placed it on the map reader, a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The reader lit up, projecting a hologram of the star map into the room.

Obi-Wan joined her inside the hologram. "This is where it ought to be," he said, pointing to a blank expanse. "Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here…but there isn't."

"Most interesting," said Yoda. "Gravity's silhouette remains. But the star and all its planets, disappeared they have. How can this be?" He paused. "A thought? Anyone?"

A male human child raised his hand. "Because someone erased from the archive memory," he answered. The children echoed him with shouts of "That's right!" and "Yes, that's what happened! Someone erased it!"

A female child raised her hand this time. "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away."

Lyra chuckled at Obi-Wan's flabbergasted stare. "Isn't it interesting that four-year-old Padawans answered what you couldn't?" she whispered.

Obi-Wan playfully glared at her. "You couldn't figure it out too, you know."

Their banter was interrupted by Yoda's voice. "Truly wonderful," he said, "the mind of a child is. That Padawan is right. Go to the center of the gravity's pull, and find your planet you will."

The three Jedi moved away from the children, Lyra calling back the small glass ball from the map reader as they walked into the adjoining room.

"But Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the archives?" asked Obi-Wan in a worried tone. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

Yoda frowned. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is," he said. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will."

---

The door to a small training room slid open, and Lyra walked in, not bothering to turn on any of the lights. She stopped in the middle of the room, shrugging off her Jedi robe.

She took a few deep breaths, allowing the Force to enter her body and mind. In a sudden and quick move, she ignited her green lightsaber and rushed forward at an unseen enemy.

Sparring alone was something she did often, to release the tension that had come with the previous day's events. And since no one was with her, she was free to experiment with her moves. Often, her movements while sparring seemed more like a dance (not something a sparring partner would approve of had she practiced with one).

Lyra took her thoughts off Kamino and everything else, concentrating on her motions. She raised her arm up high, sweeping it to the side, her green lightsaber suddenly coming into contact with a blue one.

She didn't need to look to know it was Obi-Wan. A close friendship had taught both to sense each other's presence, even from far away.

"I didn't know you sparred by yourself," said Obi-Wan as he backed away.

Lyra charged towards him, a small smirk on her face. "Every night since I was six," she said, swinging her lightsaber towards Obi-Wan, who blocked it.

Minutes passed by, with only the humming of the blades and Obi-Wan's and Lyra's heavy breathing being heard. Eventually, Lyra had tired of defending herself from Obi-Wan's blade and had begun to advance, her lightsaber mercilessly battering his.

Obi-Wan slipped past Lyra's defenses, his lightsaber coming dangerously close to her throat. She jumped over him, managing to block Obi-Wan's blade as he tried to skim her back.

She landed behind him, and he spun around and begun to attack with more fervor. Likewise, Lyra responded with much more zeal. Finally, she dropped to the ground and swept her leg in an arc, kicking Obi-Wan's legs and making him fall.

As he hit the floor, his lightsaber dropped to the ground as well. Before he could grab it, Lyra called it to her with the Force, igniting it as well. She moved forward, straddling Obi-Wan to pin him to the ground, and crossed the two lightsabers over his neck.

"This is the first time you've won," said Obi-Wan breathing heavily. "When you spar with me, I mean."

Lyra smiled slightly. "Believe me; it isn't as exhilarating as you make it out to be."

"I'll have to take your word for it," said Obi-Wan, chuckling, "since I can hardly spar with myself, can I?"

The two old friends watched it other quietly, chests heaving from the strain of the fight. Obi-Wan suddenly raised his hand, bringing it to her cheek, exactly the way he did back on Naboo, more then ten years ago.

Lyra suddenly felt uncomfortable. She stood up, helping Obi-Wan up as well. She handed him his lightsaber, before turning round.

"Lyra, I—" began Obi-Wan apologetically.

"—I need to prepare for the trip to Kamino," she muttered, pulling on her discarded robe. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked towards the exit, disappearing through the slide door and leaving Obi-Wan in the room.

---

**A/N:** Okay, you can tell me how crappy, cheesy, sappy, sucky, disgusting, cliché, unoriginal, or disgusting that was. Or you could tell me you loved it!


	21. Kamino

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_Masked Masquerader:_ Oh…I didn't know that. Where do you get this stuff? It sounds really cool!

_Sica Meni:_ Yay! I'm glad you loved that scene. It was the closest thing to romance between those two that I could think of…

_Jousting Elf with a Saber: _I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you think Lyra is believable. I hope you don't mind, but what swearing? Is it when Dex said, "They're cloners. Damned good ones too?" Because if it is, then I'm sorry, because that's the line in the movie, and I can't really do anything about it, can I? By the way, I read your profile, and I know you don't like reading about people who have sex before they're married. If that's the case, please do not read the last few chapters of this story.

_Randomness:_ You got kilig over that scene? Wow!

_Liz:_ Here's an update!

_Spice9:_ I know that story. That was actually the first Star Wars fiction I have ever read. I'm sorry if it is somewhat similar to that story, but I assure you, all similarities are completely accidental.

---

Two hyperspace transport rings carrying starfighters approached the large system, looking exactly like the view on the star map. The two starfighters disengaged from the transport rings, headed for Kamino.

"There it is, Lyra," said Obi-Wan over the commlink, "our missing planet Kamino."

Lyra stared at the nearing planet, which was a deep pearl-gray from the constant storms. "Those files were altered," she muttered.

"Who could delete the files on this planet?" asked Obi-Wan. "Like Master Yoda said, only a Jedi could have that kind of access to the Archives."

"If we knew the why, we'd know the who," Lyra replied simply. "But I wonder…what was so important about this planet that files on it had to be deleted?"

"I suppose we'll know soon enough," said Obi-Wan as the two starfighters entered Kamino's atmosphere.

Heavy rains and hard-driving winds lashed at the platform as they neared the grand Tipoca City, which rested on great stilts that kept it above the pounding and ever-present waves that covered the surface of Kamino. It was early morning, yet the storm clouds blocked the warmth and light of Kamino's sun.

The ships touched down on the landing platform, and the two Jedi exited their starfighters. Pulling the hoods of their Jedi cloaks on, they made their way through the howling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slid open, allowing a shaft of brilliant light to pierce the swirling rain. Obi-Wan and Lyra passed through it and went inside, pushing their hoods off.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you." A long-necked pale-skinned alien with luminous almond-shaped eyes approached them, speaking in an airy and melodious voice—though a male. "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

Obi-Wan wiped the water from his eyes. "We're expected?" he echoed.

"Of course!" the alien exclaimed. "He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way."

Lyra and Obi-Wan gave each other a side-glance, both hiding their surprise well.

During the walk to the Prime Minister's office, Lyra curiously studied the interior of Tipoca City. Everything was a brilliant white, exuding a calming aura. And unlike most of the alien's Lyra had seen, the Kaminoans were extremely elegant—even beautiful.

Finally, they reached the Prime Minister's quarters. The door—also pure white—slid open in a majestic fashion, and the three entered the large room. Waiting for them was an alien similar to the one who accompanied them.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And this is Master Jedi…" he trailed off, not knowing their names.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, bowing. "This is my partner and fellow Jedi, Lyra Sanome."

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay," said Lama Su amicably, rising from his ladle-shaped seat, which, like everything else, seemed to be made of pure light. "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

"You make us feel most welcome," replied Obi-Wan politely.

"Please," said Lama Su, gesturing to two more chairs shaped like the one he sat on. "And now to business," he began as the two Jedi sat down. "You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is…good news," said Obi-Wan, improvising.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

"I'm sorry," began Lyra, confused. "Master…?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas," replied Lama Su. "He is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"I'm sorry, Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago," said Lyra, briefly remembering attending his burning before leaving for Tatooine.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," stated the Prime Minister. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," replied Lama Su, "a clone army. And I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister," said Obi-Wan, "when my Master first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic," he said. "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why we're here," Obi-Wan said.

The two Jedi and Lama Su rose and walked out the door.

---

The two Jedi were led out onto a balcony, where thousands of clone troopers, faces covered by helmets, were marching and drilling in formations of several hundreds.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" asked Lama Su.

Slowly, the two Jedi nodded.

Lama Su took Obi-Wan and Lyra through the clone center, continuing through a hallway that passed over a large classroom filled with identical young boys.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs," said Lama Su. "This group was created about five years ago." He gestured at the boys in the classroom.

"You mentioned growth acceleration…" Obi-Wan trailed off, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh yes," replied the Prime Minister, "it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time."

Lama Su conducted the two Jedi through a large eating area. They walked past hundreds of clones who looked exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black, and seated at tables, eating. "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question," he explained. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"And who was the original host?" asked Lyra curiously.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." Lama Su looked at Lyra. "We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked, to which Lama Su answered, "We keep him here." _Good. He could be the one who hired that Clawdite assassin back on Coruscant._

To his surprise, a voice in his head answered him back. _Or he could not. There are millions of bounty hunters spread across the galaxy, Obi-Wan, not counting the thousand or so divided between Coruscant and the Outer Rim._

He looked at his fellow Jedi, who had a small smirk on her lips.

_Force-speaking is convenient, isn't it? _

The tour continued through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones were climbing. Once inside, they went to sleep.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerably, Fett demanded only one thing," stated Lama Su, "an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Lyra asked.

"Pure genetic replication; no tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration," replied Lama Su.

"We should very much like to meet this Jango Fett," said Obi-Wan.

"I would be most happy to arrange it, for you," said the alien who had greeted them.

---

Lyra, Obi-Wan, and their alien guide stood in front of a door. The long-necked alien waved a hand, and a muted bell rang. The door slid open, revealing a ten-year-old boy who looked just like the ones in the classroom they had seen previously.

"Boba, is your father here?" asked the alien.

"Yep," replied the boy, observing the two Jedi with hostility.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." Boba stepped aside, allowing the two Jedi and the alien to step through. He led them through an apartment, calling for his father. "Dad, Taun We's here."

A dark-haired man came in from the bed room, eyeing the two Jedi with suspicion. He was mean-looking and unshaven, his face pitted with scars from old wounds.

"Jango, welcome back," greeted the alien—Taun We. "Was your trip productive?"

The bounty hunter looked at Taun We. "Fairly," he replied before turning his gaze back to the two Jedi. He and Obi-Wan sized each other up, leaving Boba and Lyra to study each other.

"This is Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lyra Sanome," said Taun We, both Jedi bowing their heads. "They've come to check on our progress."

"That right?" Jango asked, eyeing the two of them coldly.

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud," replied Obi-Wan, returning the cold gaze.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way into the universe, Maser Jedi," replied Jango, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan responded coolly.

Lyra, meanwhile, was eyeing the half-open bedroom door, through which some pieces of a silver-and-blue body armor could be seen through the door. She discreetly nudged Obi-Wan, who followed her gaze and spotted the armor as well. Jango, registering their look, moved in front of them to block their way.

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Once or twice."

"Recently?"

Jango eyed Obi-Wan carefully. "Possibly."

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

"_Boba, close the door,"_ muttered Jango in Huttese. The boy closed the door of the bedroom, blocking view of the armor, before returning to his father's side.

"_No need to speak Huttese around us, Jango,"_ replied Lyra coolly, _"unless you have something to hide."_

Jango and Boba looked at her in surprise. _"You speak Huttese?" _asked Jango disbelievingly, ignoring Obi-Wan for the moment.

"_I grew up on Tatooine,"_ said Lyra. _"The planet is controlled by the Hutts."_

Jango threw Lyra a dirty look before giving a thin smile to Obi-Wan. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas," answered Obi-Wan. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him," replied Jango. "I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him," replied Taun We, reminding everyone that he was still there. "And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested."

"Curious…"

Jango turned to the Jedi. "Do you like your army?"

"We look forward to seeing them in action," replied Obi-Wan coldly.

Jango gave them another thin smile. "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."

"Thanks for your time, Jango," said Lyra.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."


	22. Fight With Fett

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_Sica Meni: _You'll get your multiple choice soon enough ; ) No worries about getting bogged down by exams at this point in time, cos it's my SUMMER BREAK!

_Masked Masquerader:_ Geonosis was fun to write. There is a bit of it in this chapter, but things will really heat up in the chapters following this.

_Liz:_ Thank you!

_Randomness:_ I might do Episodes 4, 5, and 6, but I'm not too sure just yet.

---

Obi-Wan and Lyra stood at the entrance to Tipoca City, being seen off by Taun We.

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready," he said. "And remind that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them."

"We won't forget, and thank you," said Obi-Wan as both Jedi bowed to Taun We.

The two Jedi exited the tower, once again being assaulted by the driving rain. Both pulled their robes tightly around their bodies, making their way to the two starfighters. Upon reaching their ships, Obi-Wan addressed his Astro-Droid, R4. The droid switched on, beeping at the two Jedi.

"R4, relay this, scramble code five, to Coruscant, care of the old folks home!" Obi-Wan shouted over the howling wind. The panels lit up from inside the cockpit as a transmitter disc emerged from the starfighter, transmitting the message to Yoda and Mace Windu back on Coruscant.

"We have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino!" reported Obi-Wan, still shouting. "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army! I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for!"

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" asked Mace Windu in a low voice.

"No, Master!" It was Lyra who answered this time, yet also shouting. "There appears to be no motive!" _What does this planet have against proper hearing!_

"Do not assume anything, either of you," ordered Yoda. "Clear your minds must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot."

"Yes, Master!" replied Obi-Wan. "They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the

Senate almost ten years ago! I was under the impression he was killed before that! Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No," replied Master Windu gravely. "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council."

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett," instructed Yoda. "Bring him here. Question him, we will."

"Yes, Master!" answered Lyra. "We will report back when we have him."

Obi-Wan shut off the transmission and the two Jedi cautiously reentered the corridor. Seeing that it was empty, they moved down the bright hallway, eventually reaching the door to Jango Fett's apartment.

Lyra ran her fingers along the door, locating the locks and opening the door. The two Jedi entered the apartment, only to find the Fetts' personal belongings gone and everything in complete disarray—a clear sign of hurried departure.

Obi-Wan went to an ultra-thin computer screen, punching up an onscreen picture of the Fetts, unhitching the lines securing their ship on the landing platform. Jango was wearing his armor and rocket pack they saw on Coruscant.

"Wonderful," groaned Lyra as the two Jedi charged out of the apartment, down the hallway, and out the tower. As they neared Jango's ship, the two Jedi drew and ignited their lightsabers.

The bounty hunter shot up with his rocket blazing and over the two Jedi, landing on the top of a nearby tower. Jango fired down at the two Jedi, who deflected the shots back, but Jango evaded them without hesitation. He then fired an explosive, sending Obi-Wan and Lyra diving out of the way.

Just as they did, an explosion threw them again to the ground. Lyra looked up, seeing Boba aiming the ship's lasers at the two Jedi. Quickly, she ran towards the ship, disabling the lasers her goal.

She scaled the side of the ship, making sure Boba couldn't see her. She climbed underneath the laser gun, igniting her lightsaber and cutting through several parts of the gun, but not enough so it would come crashing down. Carefully, she made her way to the other laser gun and did the same thing.

Grinning at her success, Lyra dropped down to the ground, just in time to see Jango rocket into the air, dragging Obi-Wan behind him on the platform surface by a thin wire.

As Obi-Wan slid toward some columns he managed to maneuver himself into a roll avoiding a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure and pulling himself to his feet. Obi-Wan pulled with all his weight against the momentum of the wire, causing Jango to drop and crash into the ground. Jango's rocket pack broke free from his back and exploded.

Still connected by the wire, Obi-Wan charged at Jango, kicking him over the platform edge. Jango slid, pulling Obi-Wan with him. Locked together, the Jedi and the bounty hunter fell down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment,

Jango dug his forearm claws into the surface. Obi-Wan slid past him as Jango finally ejected the wire free from his wrist, letting Obi-Wan fall.

Lyra's eyes widened and she raced toward the edge of the platform, seeing Obi-Wan use the Force to make the wire wrap around a pole, stopping his descent. He swung to and fro on the wire, dropping to a small service platform below.

She sighed in relief. "I swear, someone up there is watching over you, Obi-Wan," she muttered, thinking of Qui-Gon. She backed away from the edge, seeing Jango's ship already beginning to take off.

Behind her, Obi-Wan came out onto the landing platform, calling his lightsaber to him with the Force. He turned it on, only to come up next to Lyra and see the ship take off. He took a small homing device from his belt, tossing it onto the hull of Jango's ship.

---

Two starfighters appeared in space, approaching a red planet surrounded by an asteroid belt. Both disengaged from the hyperspace transport rings, and followed another ship that approached the huge planet.

"That's interesting, R4," said Obi-Wan, looking at one of the panels in his cockpit. "They seem to have discovered the tracker. Shut down, shape-scan their last coordinates."

Suddenly, a small charge from Jango's ship drifted to the two Jedi's starfighters. As it approached, both droids (R4 and R6) let out a succession of several beeps.

"Sonic charges. Stand by," ordered Obi-Wan, diving into the asteroid belt.

"Are you insane?" breathed Lyra, piloting her starfighter into the belt as well. "The asteroid belt? We're going to be crushed!"

"We'll just be extra careful, then." Obi-Wan's ship entered a small tunnel in one of the asteroids, chasing Jango's ship.

Lyra sighed deeply, following Obi-Wan into the tunnel. "You better know what you're doing, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she muttered so he wouldn't hear her. The three ships passed over the asteroid and Jango emerged, chasing and firing lasers at them.

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!" muttered Obi-Wan as bits and pieces flew from his starship.

"I thought you said you didn't mind flying," said Lyra, smirking.

"Flying through an asteroid field with someone trying to shoot you down is something else," replied Obi-Wan dryly.

The release of another torpedo interrupted the banter between the two Jedi. "Damn it, I thought I took out his guns," Lyra snarled.

"The front guns," reminded Obi-Wan. "His rear ones are perfectly functional." Suddenly, a huge asteroid tumbled across their path. There was no way to evade it.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare canisters," Obi-Wan ordered, and Lyra did the same. "Release them, now!"

The two droids complied, and a huge explosion occurred as their starfighters appeared to crash into an asteroid. Jango's ship emerged from the asteroid belt, and headed down toward the planet. But, back at the asteroid belt, the Jedi's starfighters were hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted backside of the great rock.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough," Obi-Wan said through the commlink.

"R6, follow his last known trajectory," ordered Lyra.

Their fighters moved out from the backside of the asteroid, and headed away from the asteroid field, descending toward the planet—which they had learned from the droids was called Geonosis.

"There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, Lyra," said Obi-Wan. "We'd better stay clear."

Lyra nodded, seeing the large fleet of Trade Federation ships hiding among the asteroids.

The two starfighters skimmed across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. Lyra and Obi-Wan maneuvered under a rock overhang and landed. The two Jedi exited the starfighters, observing the planet.

Geonosis was a red rock planet, featureless apart from bluffs and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stood out dramatically on the arid plains. The night was quiet, except for an occasional weird cry of the locals

Obi-Wan checked their bearings, and the two Jedi headed away.

---

The two Jedi left instructions with R4 and R6 to stay put, and headed for the nearest settlement at a brisk walk. The building stretched up high, with many small windows cut into its rocky surface. Like the rest of the landscape, it was a dull red color. The interior was dim, the only light coming from weak rays filtering through the windows.

Lyra shivered in the dank cool that filled the room. "Not a very welcoming place, is it?" she muttered under her breath, looking at the eerie gauzy material that covered the windows.

"Well, I hardly doubt they chose the interior decoration for its appeal to guests," rejoined Obi-Wan, making Lyra roll her eyes.

Smirking, Obi-Wan led the way through the labyrinth of passages. They reached a vast expanse in the interior of stalagmites, with a vaulted ceiling supported by immense pillars and Gothic arches. The room was empty.

Silently, both began to make their way across the square, when several voices approached the room. Obi-Wan and Lyra darted behind a pillar, as a party of different species sauntered past and into the room.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" demanded a Neimoidian that Lyra recognized as Nute Gunray. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," replied a white-haired male with dark robes—Count Dooku.

When the group disappeared through a nearby doorway Lyra turned to Obi-Wan. "Gunray is still the Viceroy?" she hissed under her breath. "I thought the Supreme Court dealt with him years ago."

"Apparently, the court couldn't decide an appropriate sentence for him," replied Obi-Wan, "so they let him remain Viceroy for the time being. Now, are we going to follow them or are we going to sit out here and hope they consider shouting normal speech?"

Glaring, Lyra led the way to a staircase beside the archway the group had disappeared through. They reached the top, peering through an archway at the group they had seen before. They were now all seated at a large conference table, discussions well under way.

"As I explained to you earlier," said Dooku, his voice easily carrying up to the two Jedi, "I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

"The Techno-Union Army is at your disposal, Count," came a metallic voice.

Another spoke up, "The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good, very good," replied Dooku, sounding pleased. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their battle droids are combined with ours we shall have an army greater than anything in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make."

Noiselessly, the two pulled back from the archway. Avoiding Geonosian guards, the Jedi carefully made their way back to their ships.

Obi-Wan immediately went to work, examining a transmitter dish on his ship. Following his example, Lyra made her way to her own starfighter.

"The transmitter's working, but we're not receiving a return signal," Obi-Wan muttered. "Coruscant's too far. What about yours?" he asked, turning to Lyra.

She sighed deeply, patting R6's domed head comfortingly. "Mine isn't even working. It's not your fault," she added when R6 beeped apologetically. She turned to look back at Obi-Wan. "My transmitter must have gotten pretty banged up in that asteroid belt."

Obi-Wan sighed. "We'll have to try something else."

"Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo," said Lyra. "It's much closer."

"Good idea," replied Obi-Wan, jumping into the cockpit of his starfighter. "R4, relay the signal. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." There was nothing but static. "They're not on Naboo." He turned to Lyra. "I hope nothing's happened to them."

Lyra put her hand comfortingly on Obi-Wan's arm, offering him a small smile. "He might be on Tatooine," she offered. "I have a feeling he'll be there, what with his dreams about Shmi and all."

Obi-Wan studied the readouts from the transmitter. "That's Anakin's tracking signal alright. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo."

"He's not exactly disobeying orders if Padmé is safe," Lyra pointed out, to which Obi-Wan merely glared,

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, before moving back in front of the holo-projector once more. "Anakin, Anakin do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lyra Sanome."

A beeping sound informed them, that R2-D2 was recording the message on board the ship on Tatooine.

"Anakin, our long-range transmitters have been knocked out," said Obi-Wan. "Re-transmit this message to Coruscant. We have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here, and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

This time, Lyra spoke. "The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a—Wait! Wait!"

Her words were cut off as several Geonosians snuck up on them. Both Jedi ignited their lightsabers and fought the local guards, but were soon overpowered when several destroyers came on the scene.


	23. Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** This is only a super-boring filler chapter. You don't have to review.

_Jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ Hello! Loved chatting with you too! When will you go online again?

_Masked Masquerade:_ I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. But unfortunately, this chapter is only a boring filler where Count Dooku interrogates Lyra and Obi-Wan.

_Hoonah:_ Welcome to the story! Yay! Another Obi-Wan/OC obsessed person! No, I have no plans of quitting this story. I'm glad you think Obi-Wan is in character and that Lyra is not a Sue. The sexual content in this story will only be **implied**, nothing more.

---

Inside a small prison cell, Obi-Wan was suspended in a stasis field, nullifying his Force-abilities. The door to his cell creaked open, and he looked up to see Count Dooku enter the small cell.

"Traitor!" he spat venomously.

"Oh no, my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness," said Dooku in a steady stream of unconvincing lies.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you." Dooku began to slowly pace, walking around to face the slowly revolving Jedi. "I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free."

Obi-Wan suppressed a scoff. "Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do," he said sarcastically.

"May I ask why two Jedi Knights are all the way out here on Geonosis?"

_You can ask,_ Obi-Wan was tempted to say, but decided to try to provoke a reaction from the Count instead. "I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of," replied Dooku. "Geonosians don't trust them."

"Who can blame them, but he is here I assure you." Obi-Wan doubted what the Count told him was the truth. There was something about him that suggested beneath his noble exterior lay a slimy character.

"It's a great pity our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," said Dooku, ignoring Obi-Wan's comment. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you," the Jedi replied with certainty.

"Don't be so sure my young Jedi," said Dooku confidently. "You forget that he was once my apprentice as you were once his."

Obi-Wan kept silent, knowing he couldn't argue with that.

"He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," the Count continued, "but he would never have gone along with it, if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?"

"The truth." He paused a little, allowing the impact of the words to deepen. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible," Obi-Wan said immediately. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," Dooku replied smugly. "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

Were they empty threats? Or was Dooku telling the truth? If he was, then it meant that millions of star systems were now under the control of the Dark Side.

Unsure of what to say, he decided to reply a simple, "I don't believe you."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious," Dooku explained, "but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything."

Obi-Wan thought back to ten years ago. If Gunray and Sidious had been in league ten years ago, at the time of the blockade, then that would mean that the Sith he had killed in the power station at the Theed Palace had only been an apprentice. The inferences of that were not pleasant.

"You must join with me, Obi-Wan," said the Count, interrupting his thoughts, "and together we will destroy the Sith."

"I will never join you, Dooku," he replied coldly.

Dooku shrugged nonchalantly, not at all surprised at Obi-Wan's refusal, and turned to leave. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he said casually. When the Jedi did not react, he added, "or that of your companion."

---

Lyra had suffered several rotations in her own stasis field, and was now fighting off motion sickness. The door to her cell suddenly slid open, and Count Dooku stepped into the room.

"Lyra Sanome," said Dooku, "a pleasure to see you back with the Jedi where you belong." When she had gone missing, Dooku had still been a member of the Order.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," replied Lyra sarcastically. "Always a delight to meet a traitor."

Dooku chuckled. "Birds of a feather flock together, I see. Your fellow Jedi greeted me in a similar way." He walked in front of her. "But enough chit-chat. I have been informed that you are close friends with the Senator from Naboo."

"And who was your informant?"

"A Sith Lord. It would be quite easy," said Dooku, "since this particular one is in control of the Senate."

Lyra scoffed. "I don't believe you," she said stubbornly.

"Believe what you will, Jedi." Dooku smirked.

"Get to the point."

Dooku stopped in front of her. "My friends from the Trade Federation have an old score to settle with her, and the knowledge of her whereabouts could bargain you your release."

"What makes you think I know where she is?"

"You are her close friend," explained Dooku, sounding like he was talking to a two-year-old, "and therefore would have been given the location of her hideout."

"No, I haven't."

Dooku's face registered surprise. "What?"

"No, I haven't," she repeated. "I don't know where they are."

"You're lying."

"Believe what you will, Sith." She smirked. "Besides, even if I did tell you where the Senator is, she would never sign your treaty."

"Oh really?" asked Dooku. "Well then, I shall be sure to call on you at a later date when Senator Amidala adds Naboo's name to the treaty."

"You wish." Lyra sneered at Dooku. "Senator Amidala will never join you, and neither will I."

The Count merely chuckled evilly. "You must be aware, young Lyra, that you and your friend have committed acts of espionage. That, as you probably know, is against Geonosian law. If you do not cooperate, I have no choice but to turn you in to them."

Lyra gave him a sarcastic smile. "I'm sure you're absolutely longing to help me, Dooku, but let me help you instead. I 'd rather die then reveal the Senator's location to you or any other pathetic member of your equally pathetic Separatist group."

Dooku strode to the door and opened it, saying, "That can be arranged," before exiting the cell.


	24. Execution Arena

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**CAUTION!** Romance and Obi-Wan OOC-ness

_Randomness:_ Sorry, but you'll have to wait, just like everyone else! I'm really evil, aren't I?

_Sica Meni:_ Really? He seems…eviler… Is eviler even a word?

_Masked Masquerader:_ I never meant for this to happen, but Lyra's sarcasm actually comes from me! I really didn't want her to be anything like me, but I guess all writers put a little something of themselves in their characters. About your research paper, let me tell you something about politics: "poli many" "ticks blood sucking insects"

_xXxArwenxXx:_ Here's chapter twenty-four. Oh, and update your _Life In The Jedi Temple,_ will you? Love the story!

_Hoonah:_ Thank you! I'm thinking about letting someone catch them, but I'm not really sure who I could let walk in on them. That did not make sense.

_Elibe: _I totally did not intend for my story to resemble ZELINIA's. Her story was the first Star Wars fanfiction I ever read, and I guess some of it made its way in here. It's a complete accident!

---

It was several hours later before the Geonosian guards came to Lyra's cell. They disabled the stasis field, causing her to fall to the ground in an undignified heap. She was roughly jerked to her feet, then marched out of the cell by the insect-like guards.

The guards led her to a small anteroom, which looked something like a cave. Beyond that, Lyra could see a large arena with three pillars at one end and three huge cages on the other. Bright sunlight poured into them, showing that they were not empty.

She was led to a small cart pulled by a reptilian creature with a saddle, where Obi-Wan was already chained up. She was bound by her wrist-binders to the opposite side, facing the front.

"Don't worry," said Obi-Wan quietly, "I'll get us out of this."

Lyra smiled slightly. "I won't hate you if you don't. I'm not inputting much either."

Obi-Wan smiled, before looking back down at his feet. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Obi-Wan broke it.

"In the event that I…I mean, just in case we…" He trailed off, looking uneasy.

"We what?"

"I mean…you know…if we do die…"

"Yes?"

"I just, well, I…really…I…"

Lyra restrained herself from laughing. "Obi-Wan, you're not making any sense."

"Sith," cursed Obi-Wan, before leaning down and capturing Lyra's lips in a kiss.

Lyra found herself kissing back, with all the passion she could muster. The kiss was as passionate as the one back on Naboo, but carried so much more feeling in it.

Finally, the two broke apart from lack of air. Lyra looked up at him, breathing hard. "What was that for?"

"I love you," whispered Obi-Wan, and Lyra got the feeling that had he not been chained he would be cupping her cheek.

"You love me?" asked Lyra, surprised. "You haven't given me the slightest inclination of doing so. And we're Jedi." She smiled humorlessly. "We're not allowed to love."

Obi-Wan returned the grim smile. "We're not going to be Jedi much longer anyway," he said. "I don't care anymore, not when we're about to die. And before we do, I wanted you to know."

"How deeply moving," taunted a voice from behind them. Count Dooku walked in front of them, accompanied by Viceroy Gunray, the Archduke of Geonosis, and Jango Fett.

Neither Jedi spoke, only responding with a withering glare.

"Guards, untie the woman," ordered Dooku. "She will die a different way, and at a much later time." He gave her an evil smile. "In the same way her mother died."

Lyra's eyes widened at Dooku's words, until the Geonosian guards came for her. They released the bonds from the cart, dragging her to the Count's private viewing box, thrashing and kicking.

Lyra was chained to a convenient rock stalagmite to the box's side, where she had a perfect view of the arena. Obi-Wan was led out and chained to a pillar. But nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for, bastards?" snarled Lyra.

"Oh, you'll soon see," said Gunray, rubbing his hands eagerly.

Lyra turned her attention back to the arena, and soon saw another cart being pulled out. And on that cart were Anakin and Padmé!

She struggled more against her bonds, making Jango hold a blaster to the temple of her forehead. "Move an inch, Jedi, and you're dead!"

Keeping still, she turned her eyes back to the arena.

Padmé and Anakin were being chained to their pillars. The latter glanced up at the viewing box, seeing her and giving her a sheepish grin. Lyra waved sarcastically, her movements restricted by the chains.

The three cages opened up, revealing three huge monsters; a rhino-like one, a crab/dinosaur, and a rat/tiger. Lyra identified them as an acklay, a reek, and a nexu.

She looked back at the three prisoners, seeing Padmé pick her locks. A smile crossed her face as Padmé climbed to the top of her pillar.

The creatures neared the three, being urged on by Geonosian guards with electric spears.

The reek charged at Anakin. He jumped up, and the beast hits the pillar hard. Anakin landed onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The reek backed off, shaking its head angrily, which tore the chain from the post. He mounted the beast, using the chain as reins.

The nexu had had scrambled up the pillar where Padmé was chained, managing to rake its claws across her back. Gritting her teeth in pain, she jumped off the pillar, hanging by her chain, and awkwardly kicked the monster with both feet. The blow caused it to fall to the ground, where it lay on the sand, stunned.

"She can't do that!" shouted Gunray. "Shoot her…or something."

Lyra smirked, turning her attention back to the arena.

The acklay was stabbing at Obi-Wan, who made sure the chain got caught in it, breaking it in half. He dodged several more of its blows, managing to relieve a Geonosian of its spear, tossing it at the animal. Enraged, it yanked the spear out of its neck, breaking it in half.

Anakin had steered the reek towards Padmé's pillar. She jumped, and Lyra smirked when she saw Padmé give him a tiny kiss on the cheek. Obi-Wan had run towards the reek and had jumped behind Padmé as well. Anakin now made the reek head for the viewing box.

_I need to lose the binders,_ thought Lyra. She grinned as she noticed Jango standing near her, a vibro-blade strapped to his waist.

Using the Force, she called the vibro-blade to her, praying Jango wouldn't notice. He didn't, and the blade zoomed into her open palm. She used it to pick the locks on her chains, thanking the Force that Dooku had decided she be chained to the side, unable to be seen by the group unless they turned around.

The chains fell away, and she gently lowered them to the ground. She climbed onto the railing of the balcony, and thankfully, no one had noticed since their attention was on the arena. She stood precariously on the edge, waiting for Anakin to get nearer.

Once he was near enough, she jumped off, just in time to hear the Viceroy say, "Why are they nearing us, Dooku?"

She landed on the reek behind Obi-Wan. Her hands went around his waist and she gave him a small kiss, similar to the one Padmé had given Anakin.

Just as she thought they were safe, several destroyer droids rolled out into the arena, surrounding them in a tight circle. Their weapons were extended, and were pointed at the three Jedi and the Nubian woman. Surrounded, Anakin reined in the reek, its riders apprehensively looking at the droids.

Suddenly, hundreds of lightsabers ignited in strategic places around the arena. Several Jedi stepped from the shadows, all poised for battle.

Their attention was drawn by Mace Windu leaping from the viewing balcony where Count Dooku was, discarding his flaming robe. It was only then that they noticed the hundreds of battle droids marching out into the arena.

---

The crowd in the arena wisely decided that this would be a good time to disappear, and took to the skies, their wings fluttering in a furious attempt to leave as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan turned his gaze from them as three other Jedi tossed him, Anakin, and Lyra their lightsabers, which they quickly put to good use as the droids started firing at them.

As the fighting escalated, several cannons were brought out into the arena. The green energy bolts fired from it struck a Jedi Master in the chest, knocking him into one of the pillars. The shockwave of the blast made the reek stumble, unseating all four of its passengers.

Obi-Wan managed to land on his feet, while Lyra landed on her back. He helped her up, and the two fought back-to-back, deflecting the blaster fire back at the droids. Obi-Wan looked around for Padmé and Anakin at the same time, seeing them aboard one of the Geonosian carts, Padmé firing and Anakin deflecting the blaster fire.

Presently, the two Jedi were joined by Mace Windu, and three Jedi fought furiously. They were, however, separated as the reek charged again. Obi-Wan was knocked down by the creature's onslaught while Lyra was nowhere to be seen. Master Windu ran, managing to wound the reek's face with his lightsaber.

Jango Fett rocketed into the arena, ready to battle Windu. But the reek tossed him, and he ended up under the massive creature, trying to avoid its feet. Finally, he got free and killed it, turning back to Windu. But he was now match for the Jedi Master, who quickly sliced his head off.

Obi-Wan turned to two droids who were approaching him, deflecting their blaster fire. His suspicions were aroused by their odd behavior. One moment, their blasters were aimed at him, and the next, they were backing away.

"Uh oh."

"Roger, roger."

Obi-Wan turned around, trepidation seeping into his bones as he suspected what was behind him. Sure enough, the acklay was back with a vengeance.

Reacting quickly, he cut off several of its legs, making it stumble. A green lightsaber suddenly thrust through its head, and Obi-Wan looked up to see Lyra. She gave him a small smile (that was quite beautiful, in his opinion) before returning to the battle.

The battle continued progressively, until it became quite clear the Jedi were going to lose. The battle droids were pushing the Jedi backwards into a small circle, and Obi-Wan noted that there were now considerably more droids then Jedi, with numbers steadily decreasing in the droids' favor.

Suddenly all weapons pointed at them were lowered, and the battlefield grew silent. They lowered their weapons in return, waiting for the Count to speak.

Dooku's voice echoed out across the arena. "Master Windu. You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," he replied.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," the Count said with convincing lament.

The droids raised their blasters, and the remaining Jedi raised their lightsabers as well. Before any shooting could begin, however, a low humming noise drew Padmé's attention to the Geonosian sky.

"Look!"

Above, six battleships full of Kamino clones descended fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They landed in a cluster around the handful of Jedi, as clone troopers exited the ships and began firing at the droids. The Jedi quickly retreated into the ships, which took them away from the arena.


	25. Begun The Clone War Has

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** It was hard to fit Lyra in the fight with Dooku, but I managed it! Yay!

_randomness:_ Thank you! (Takes a bow)

_Vuelve: _Welcome to the story, and thank you for reviewing.

_Masked Masquerader:_ I'm glad you liked the Geonosis scene.

_xXxArwenxXx:_ Thank you! I'm not quite sure how many years are between AOTC and ROTS, but in my story I'm making it out to be three years.

_Hoonah:_ Yes, Lyra is pronounced 'Lie-rah'. So far, I have written chapters up to the part in ROTS where Obi-Wan goes after Grievous in Utapau.

_romantique desespere:_ You'll just have to wait and see! ; )

---

The small fleet of ships flew around a corner to a large dusty red plain that was serving as a dock for the majority of the Separatist leaders' ships. Rapid laser fire from nearby towers forced the pilots into fervent evasive maneuvers, shaking the ship violently. The passengers all stumbled for handholds as Obi-Wan cried out, "Hold on!"

"Aim right above the fuel cells," advised Anakin as the pilot began to fire back at the towers.

Nodding, the pilot propelled two rockets which shot forward to hit the target at the point that Anakin had suggested. Lyra smiled proudly as the control towers crumpled, falling swiftly to the ground, coincidentally managing to crush several battle droids.

"Good call, my young Padawan," praised Obi-Wan.

The majority of the troop ships nearby broke away to land on the plains, and the four survivors in one of the few airborne vehicles saw the Jedi passengers come running out to address the gathered troopers. A fierce battle began on the desert between clones and battle droids, the Jedi taking on leadership roles in commanding the troops.

"Attack those Federation starships, quickly!" Lyra ordered, spotting the ships she and Obi-Wan had seen when the first landed on Geonosis.

Laser blasts quickly focused on the large spherical ships, but their rockets alone did not have enough firepower to bring any of them down, as their hull was too thick.

Fortunately Yoda's squad in the Forward Command Center did. Blue blasts of energy bombarded the nearest Federation ship, which immediately stopped its ascent and fell back to the ground. The dust from the crash obscured vision slightly, but the three Jedi aboard the ship spotted the small figure on a speeder bike racing through the desert.

"It's Dooku!" shouted Anakin. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets, sir," replied the pilot

"Follow him," replied Lyra, keeping her gaze on the Count's fleeing figure.

"We're going to need some help," Padmé told the three Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "There isn't time. We can handle him," said Obi-Wan, shouting over the hum of the ship's engines.

Dooku, however, was a cunning man. He was not going to simply flee and do nothing when he was being pursued. Lyra noted that the ships flanking his speeder had veered sharply to either side, but before she could point this out to anyone, they reappeared behind the ship, laser cannons firing at them. The ship rocked violently once more, causing Padmé to tumble out of the open side of the ship.

"Padmé!" shouted Anakin, staring in horror as Padmé hit the ground below. He turned to the pilot. "Put the ship down!"

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi-Wan told his apprentice. "Follow that speeder."

"Lower the ship!" repeated Anakin forcefully.

"Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone!" replied Obi-Wan. "I need you. If we catch him, we can end this war right now. We have a job to do!"

"I don't care!" shouted Anakin, his voce growing hoarse. "Put the ship down!"

"You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

"I can't leave her!"

Lyra put a comforting hand on Anakin's arm. "Anakin, what would Padmé do if she were in your position?" she asked.

"She would do her duty," he replied resignedly.

Finally, the ship caught up with Dooku's speeder, which he had parked outside a control tower. The pilot let the ship hover beside it, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Lyra exited and ran inside the tower, lightsabers ignited.

Once inside, they saw Count Dooku standing in front of a control panel. His ship was parked beside it, making it clear that he didn't plan to stick around for long.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku," said Anakin heatedly, pacing.

"We'll take him together," advised Obi-Wan under his breath. "You go in slowly from the—"

"No, I'm taking him now!"

"Anakin, no!" shouted Obi-Wan.

Anakin charged across the open space at the Count, his lightsaber raised. At the last moment, Dooku thrust out an arm and unleashed a blast of Sith lightning, which struck Anakin in the chest. The younger Jedi was hurled across the room, slamming into an opposite wall. He slumped to the ground, semi-conscious.

Dooku turned to Obi-Wan and Lyra. "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." He raised his hand, sending a stream of Sith lightning at the two Jedi. "Now, back down."

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber, blocking the lightning. "I don't think so."

With that, the two Jedi engaged the Count in a fierce lightsaber battle. It immediately became clear that Dooku was an excellent swordsman—a master of the old style.

"You disappoint me, young Jedi. Yoda holds you both in such high esteem. Surely you can do better!"

Neither Jedi rose to the bait, and instead continued to batter their lightsabers against Dooku's. Likewise, the Sith Lord increased the tempo of his attack. As a result, Obi-Wan was wounded in his arm and his thigh. With a short cry of pain, he fell to the ground, his lightsaber skittering away.

The Count turned from Obi-Wan to Lyra, who had only allowed her gaze to stray to Obi-Wan for a moment. The two resumed the fight, green and red flashing in the dimmed light of the hangar.

Beads of perspiration had gathered on Lyra's forehead, and tiredness was on her face. But she continued on fighting. Dooku was perceptive, and had easily picked up on her tiredness.

"Give up," he said, blocking a blow intended for his chest. "You can't last against me."

Lyra did not reply, and instead continued fighting.

Dooku chuckled. "You have your mother's stubborn spirit, young Sanome. She died in a fight much like this one, you know. Against a Sith Lord." He shook his head. "Foolish woman."

The two had stopped fighting, and were now cautiously circling each other. "I don't believe you," replied Lyra adamantly, glaring.

"Oh, but it's true." Catching Lyra off-guard, he advanced forward and quickly sliced her lightsaber in half and slashed a wound across her stomach.

Lyra dropped to her knees, clutching the wound in pain. With her defenses lowered, Dooku used the Force to push Lyra back, towards Obi-Wan. She landed beside him, hitting the metal floor head-first.

Worriedly, Obi-Wan examined Lyra's head. There were no wounds, thankfully, and with her Force-abilities she would be awake in no time. Soon enough, her eyes fluttered open.

As soon as she did, Count Dooku approached the fallen Jedi. "Corelle received a threat from my Master," hissed Dooku, "saying that she would die if she did not surrender you to the Sith. In need of an apprentice, he decided on one who had a Force-sensitive parent."

Lyra said nothing, merely glaring hatefully at Dooku.

"Your mother ran, so my Master settled for another, Darth Maul, whose first mission was to kill her." He looked at Obi-Wan. "I believe you killed him back on Theed, ten years ago." Dooku raised his lightsaber, ready to strike Obi-Wan and Lyra. "You know, your mother died in pretty much the same way as you will."

Dooku brought his lightsaber down on the two, only to have it met by another.

"Brave of you boy, but I would have thought you had learned your lesson." Dooku looked at Anakin, who had blocked the red lightsaber with his own.

"I am a slow learner."

Using the Force, Obi-Wan called to him his lightsaber and tossed it to his Padawan. "Anakin!"

Anakin caught the lightsaber and immediately began to fight Dooku with it. However, even with two weapons, Dooku managed to get the better of him. He slashed one in half, rendering it useless. The fight continued, and Anakin sliced a power cable in half, plunging the hangar into darkness.

But despite the advantage of his youth, Anakin was quickly driven back. Dooku, in a single stroke, cut off his arm and used the Force push him back to land on his Master's booted feet.

Dooku stood over them, reveling in his victory, when there came a tapping noise from the open blast doors. Yoda entered the hangar, supporting himself on his cane.

"Master Yoda," Dooku greeted, turning away from his three victims.

"Count Dooku."

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time."

Using the Force, he hurled various pieces of machinery at the diminutive Master, who merely flung them away with the Force. Dooku caused rocks from the ceiling to crumble to the ground, but Yoda stopped them as well. Enraged at Yoda's ability to deflect everything thrown at him, he unleashed bolts of Sith lightning. Yoda deflected these back at Dooku, who sent them up to the ceiling where it bounced harmlessly off the stone.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku," said Yoda. "The dark side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi." Dooku raised his hand, sending stronger bolts of Sith lightning at the short Jedi. "Even you."

Yoda extended his hand, caught the bolts, and reduced them to nothing. "Much to learn you still have."

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber," said Dooku, igniting his red laser sword.

Yoda calmly took out his lightsaber, igniting the green blade. Then all manner of calm disappeared as he leapt towards Dooku. The two battled fiercely, much faster then the eye could follow. Yoda attacked fiercely, performing a series of complicated jumps in order to evade and attack.

It did not take Dooku long to figure out he could not win this duel. Using the Force, he ripped a crane from the wall, letting it fall towards Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Lyra. Yoda turned to them, using the Force to hold the pillar up. As he did, Dooku took the opportunity to run to his ship.

Finally, the pillar was off of them. Lyra got up, helping Anakin so Obi-Wan could get up too.

Obi-Wan let Lyra lean against his chest. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Never been better," she replied, wincing as she put a hand to the wound on her stomach.

Padmé rushed into the hangar, her blaster at her side, and flung her arms around Anakin.

---

Later, at sunset, Obi-Wan and Lyra had met with Yoda and Mace Windu in the Council Chambers to discuss the day's events. In particular, Dooku's revelation about the Sith and the Senate.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" asked Obi-Wan quietly. "It doesn't feel right."

"Joined the Dark Side Dooku has," said Yoda from his chair. "Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Mace suggested.

Yoda nodded. "I agree."

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace asked Obi-Wan, changing the subject.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home," answered Obi-Wan.

There was a few moments of silence, before Lyra spoke up. "I have to admit, that without the clones it would not have been a victory."

"Victory? Victory, you say?"

The three Jedi turned to Yoda, who was staring sadly out the window. "Master Lyra, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."

---

**_THE END_**

**_(FOR NOW)_**

**A/N:** Wow! I can't believe it's the ending of AOTC already! I can't believe I got this far! I'm so happy! And about that thing with Lyra's mother…you didn't actually think I was gonna leave the cause of her death a mystery forever, huh?


	26. Important News

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** The symptoms of pregnancy described in this chapter are all accurate. And I'm sorry the update took so long. I had to go to an obligatory retreat that my school set up for freshmen. Sigh.

_romantique-desespere_: Hello! Thank you for your review.

_Hoonah:_ You're welcome.

_Valinor's Twilight:_ Welcome to the story and thank you for reviewing!

---

_Two years later…_

Padmé looked up from the toilet in the refresher, meeting Dormé's worried gaze. "I'm fine," she murmured thickly.

"Milady…" said Dormé hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, Dormé," she assured her handmaiden, lifting her head from the bowl. "Just go and tell the Chancellor I can't attend today's Senate session."

Dormé bit her lower lip, then conceded, giving one last worried look to Padmé as she left.

The young Senator watched Dormé go, before dipping her head and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Once she was finished, she turned around and leaned back against the rim of the bowl, wiping sweat from her forehead.

_What's wrong with me?_ she thought, closing her eyes. She had been throwing up for four weeks now. Padmé had briefly though it to be a sickness caused by the Coruscant's pollution, but she had been throwing up even back on Naboo, long before she had gone to the Capital to be closer to the Senate's goings-on.

A buzz from the commlink outside her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called out weakly.

"Lyra," came the voice. "Are you alright, Padmé? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine," Padmé replied, closing her eyes. "Come in, Lyra. The door's open."

She heard the metallic doors slide open, and the padding of feet towards the refresher. The door slid open, and Padmé heard Lyra's sharp intake of breath.

"Force, Padmé, what happened to you?"

Lyra helped her stand up, leading her out of the refresher and to the couch. The older woman left for a few moments, before Padmé felt a cool cloth touch her forehead and the sides of her mouth.

"I've been vomiting for the past four weeks," explained Padmé feebly, reclining on the couch.

Lyra gave a deep sigh. "Hold still. I'm going to examine you. Maybe I can found out what's wrong."

Padmé felt the familiar rush of feeling over her that she got when Anakin used the Force on her. When it was gone, she heard Lyra take another sharp intake of breath.

She opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lyra looked ready to laugh, and at the same time looked ready to cry. "Padmé," she began softly, sitting down, "I really don't know how to break this to you…"

"Just tell me."

"Alright." Lyra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes again. "Padmé, you're pregnant."

---

Dormé listened, shocked, at the doorway. She knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. Her worry for Padmé had increased over time, and she thought Lyra would know what was ailing her lady.

Also, a swell of happiness burst in her chest. Padmé was pregnant! She had been dreaming so long of having her own child; Dormé was glad it was coming true.

But one question nagged at the back of her mind. _Who is the father?_

Finally, she decided to do what she had come here for. Raising her hand, she buzzed the commlink mounted on the panel beside the door.

The doors slid open and she stepped in, bowing to Lyra and Padmé. "Master Sanome," she said politely, "the Chancellor has called for a meeting in his office. You, Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker have been asked to attend."

Lyra nodded. "Thank you, Dormé." She stood up, patting Padmé's hand reassuringly. "Please see to it that your lady gets plenty of rest. Make sure she takes regular check-ups with a med-droid, as I am no expert in these things." She bowed to the two, then left.

---

Lyra reached the doorway to the Chancellor's office, meeting up with her cousin in the hallway.

"Master Sanome," Bail Organa greeted warmly, bowing to Lyra.

Lyra bowed back. "Senator Organa," she replied smilingly, sadly not being able to call him cousin, with his retinue right behind him.

They entered Palpatine's office, where a number of Senators had already gathered. Obi-Wan and Anakin were already seated, Mace Windu and Yoda right beside them. She gave a small smile to Obi-Wan and Anakin, seating herself beside the latter.

"Ah, let's get down to business then," said Palpatine once they were all seated. "We have intercepted a message from the Separatists to the Commerce Guilds. Apparently, a new figure has emerged among their droid armies. His name is General Grievous."

"A half-droid," reported Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's aide. "Little more than a machine, really."

"He is the one responsible for all these attacks on the Senate, I assume," said Lyra, to which Palpatine nodded.

"Speaking of which," began Bail, "we worry for your safety, Chancellor. The attacks have all been on Senators quite close to you. You could be on next on the Separatists' hit list."

"We can station Jedi on patrol," offered Mace Windu. "Masters Sanome and Kenobi have experience, as they have already acted as bodyguards to Senator Amidala."

"Needed, they are, at the front of this battle," stated Yoda, shaking his head. "Protect the Chancellor, they cannot. Limited, the number of available Jedi are."

"I agree with Master Yoda," said Palpatine. "Your roles in this war are too prominent for you to spare a few of them as guards. My personal security can take care of this."

"Even so, perhaps additional security wouldn't hurt, Chancellor," advised Bail.

"Well, I—" began the Chancellor, only to be interrupted by the flickering hologram of one of his guards appearing from the desk.

"Your Excellency, we have a situation on the ground floor," the guard reported, panic lacing his voice.

"What is it, Captain?" asked Palpatine.

"We're being—!" The hologram flickered, then died.

"That didn't sound good," muttered Obi-Wan, but only so Lyra and Anakin could hear him.

His observations were proved correct as the doors were blasted open, and several destroyer droids rolled in, putting their blast shields up. Resolutely, they began to fire everywhere, aiming at the Senators.

The Jedi in the room sprung into action, igniting their lightsabers and deflecting the droids' blasts. Eventually, they were able to take out all the destroyers, but that was no cause for celebration.

Amidst the chaos, the Jedi noticed, the Chancellor had been spirited away, no doubt by General Grievous.

---

**A/N:** A bit short…nothing more than a filler chapter, really.


	27. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** I had my laptop playing ROTS and was pausing it every five seconds just to write this chapter!

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi: _Hey! I'll be online today from 4 pm to 5 pm, kay!

_randomness:_ Really? Wow! So what's your class?

_Hoonah:_ Thank you!

_Masked Masquerader:_ Well, I enjoyed writing it!

_Valinor's Twilight:_ Yay! Someone wishes she could write like me!

---

War! The Republic is crumbling under the attacks by the

ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are

heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General

Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital

and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of

the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged

capital with their valuable hostage,

three Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission

to rescue the captive Chancellor…

---

Lyra could not seem to let her mind center around any other fact. As far as she knew, Padmé did not indulge in liaisons with men, often commenting that they interfered with her duties as a Senator.

_So how come she's pregnant now?_

Her eyes fell on the yellow starfighter flying beside her, zoning on its pilot; Anakin. Lately, a strong shield was constantly around his mind, and he seemed strangely distracted.

For a moment, Lyra toyed with the thought of telling Anakin that Padmé was pregnant. She could gauge his reaction, to see whether or not he was the father.

Just as quickly as it came up, Lyra dismissed the idea. If she did that, Padmé would _murder _her. And that would be just cruel, both to Padmé and Anakin.

Anakin's voice over the commlink tore Lyra from her thoughts. "Lock on them, R2. Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids."

"I see it," said Obi-Wan. "Oh, this is going to be easy."

"Here they come," muttered Lyra, watching the droids unfold into bat-like mini-ships and launching themselves toward the three Jedi.

"Come on, Master," prompted Anakin.

"Not this time," said Lyra. "There's too much at stake."

"Lyra's right," agreed Obi-Wan. "Odd Ball, do you copy?"

The commander of the clone pilots that aided the two Jedi spoke. "Copy, Red Leader."

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi." The clones piloted their fighters directly behind the Jedi as the vulture droids approached them.

Anakin chuckled eagerly. "This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us," ordered Obi-Wan.

The vulture droids passed by them. Anakin fired at a few, but left the rest to the other pilots.

"There are too many of them!" cried the clone commander, just before his ship was blown to bits.

"I'm on your wing," said another clone pilot. "Break left. Break left. They're all over me. Get them off my—" He was cut off as the vulture droids blasted his ship as well.

"I'm going to go help them out," said Anakin.

"No!" ordered Obi-Wan. "They are doing our job and we can do ours."

Lyra winced as the last of clone pilots' ships exploded. Her gaze then turned to rockets coming towards them, with streaks of blue light coming from them.

"Missiles. Pull up!" she ordered.

The three Jedi separated, and Lyra noticed with a groan that she had picked up two of the blasted things.

"Anakin, I've got two on my tail!"

"Head for me and pull up when I tell you to."

Lyra gulped and did as Anakin instructed, heading for his starfighter. The missiles followed.

"Pull up!"

Lyra did so, and as she did, Anakin picked up the two missiles that had been following her. He did several barrel roll spins, causing the missiles to be so confused they ended up crashing into each other.

"I'm hit!" Obi-Wan's frantic voice came over the commlink. "Anakin? Lyra?"

"I see them," said Anakin as five balls attached themselves to Obi-Wan's ship. The balls popped open to reveal spider-like droids, which began to scuttle over Obi-Wan's hull.

"Buzz Droids," groaned Lyra. The ball-shaped buggers did considerable damage to anything electrical, and just the sight of them usually grated her nerves.

The Buzz Droids crawled all over the ship tearing it apart. One of them came to R4; Obi-Wan's Astro-Droid. In no time at all, it had ripped R4's domed head off and sent it flying through space.

"Oh dear," said Obi-Wan, and Lyra could almost see him wincing.

"Move to the right so we can get a clear shot at them," ordered Anakin calmly.

"The mission," Obi-Wan reminded them. "Get to the Command Ship. Get the Chancellor! I'm running out of tricks here."

Anakin moved into position just off Obi-Wan's left side and angled his ship so his guns were pointed at the droids crawling over Obi-Wan's starfighter. Anakin fired, vaporizing the two buzz droids, along with the left wing of Obi-Wan's ship.

"IN THE NAME OF…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Lyra. "You're not helping!"

"I can't see a thing!" complained Obi-Wan. "My cockpit's fogging! They're all over me!"

"Move to the right."

"Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us all killed! Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."

"We're not leaving without you, Obi-Wan," replied Lyra firmly.

Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan's ship, attempting to physically knock off the Buzz Droids. He succeeded, but at the same time dented the ship. Four more approached, but Lyra shot three of them off. The fourth one climbed onto Anakin's wing, heading for R2.

"R2, hit the Buzz Droid's center eye," ordered Obi-Wan.

R2 extended an arm and aimed a stream of electricity at the swerving Buzz Droid, hitting it squarely in the eye and making it fall of the ship.

"Great, R2," praised Obi-Wan.

"The General's Command Ship is dead ahead," said Anakin as they approached the large transport.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up!" shouted Lyra, looking at the blue shields that covered the entrance.

"Sorry," said Anakin sheepishly, streaking forward and blasting the shield generator.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," groaned Obi-Wan.

"You have bad feelings about everything!" shouted Lyra as the three Jedi headed for the blast doors, which were beginning to close.

---

The three Jedi managed to zoom into the hangar bay just before the blast doors closed.

Lyra shut off the engines of her ship as it skidded across the floor, opening the top hatch and simultaneously igniting her lightsaber. She jumped out of the starfighter, immediately meeting with several battle droids. As was Obi-Wan, and the two immediately set to destroying the droids.

Anakin was luckier, managing to climb out of his starfighter properly before being bombarded by blaster fire.

"R2, locate the Chancellor!" ordered Lyra.

The little droid obeyed, going over to a computer wall socket. As soon as the three Jedi finished cutting down the battle droids, they joined R2, who had projected a hologram of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there," said Obi-Wan, pointing to a blinking red dot at the topmost part of the ship, "the observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku," muttered Anakin quietly.

"I sense a trap," said Obi-Wan.

"Next move?" Anakin grinned at the two older Jedi, who were grinning themselves.

"Spring the trap," said Lyra, smirking.

---

The three walked down a corridor, heading towards an elevator.

"Destroyers!" called Anakin.

Three destroyer droids wheeled towards them, putting their shields up. The three Jedi deflected their blaster fire until the elevator door opened and they stumbled in.

The door slid shut, and a blaster was pushed into their backs.

"Drop your weapons!"

They turned around to see several battle droids behind them, their blasters aimed.

"I said drop 'em."

Lyra just had time to roll her eyes before turning around, as the three cut down the droids.

"That was incredibly pathetic," she muttered, making Anakin give her a small smirk.

The elevator moved smoothly until it came to a screeching halt somewhere halfway up.

"Did either of you press the stop button?" Lyra asked.

"No. Did you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No."

"Well," said Anakin, igniting her lightsaber, "there's more than one way out of here." He used his lightsaber to start cutting a hole in the roof of the elevator. Once the circle fell away, he jumped.

Lyra sighed. "Always on the move."

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving," said Obi-Wan, bringing the commlink to his mouth. "R2, activate elevator number 31174."

Lyra examined the controls curiously when the elevator jolted and went downwards. The sharp shake had sent Lyra and Obi-Wan toppling to the ground, he on top of her.

"No R2!" said Obi-Wan. "We want to go up, not down."

"I can't breathe," croaked Lyra, struggling to fill her lungs with oxygen as Obi-Wan lay right on her stomach and lungs.

Obi-Wan quickly got off of her, helping her up. "Sorry, I—"

But before he could finish that sentence, the elevator jolted up again, again sending them to the ground.

"Now, that's better," said Obi-Wan, helping Lyra up again.

Suddenly, Anakin dropped in again from the hole he had created in the roof of the elevator. Hearing the noise, Obi-Wan turned around, igniting his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's just you."

"What was that all about?"

"Well, R2 was being—"

"—Uh huh, no loose-wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything!"

"We're nearing the top floor," sighed Lyra. She found Anakin's and Obi-Wan's arguments funny most of the time, but not when they were about to face off with a Sith Lord in order to rescue the leader of the Galactic Republic.


	28. Dooku's Death

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** Yo readers and reviewers. I only need _eight more reviews_ until I get to one hundred! I'm not a picky person, and I don't care if ya'll don't wanna review or whatever, but getting to one hundred reviews has been a big goal for me since I started writing! Be kind to me please!

_Hoonah: _Really? They're funny for you? Yay! I hope you remember what is it you were going to ask/tell…

_Elibe:_ Thank you! And here's that update.

_Masked Masquerader: _Thank you too!

_randomness:_ Okay girl (you are a girl, right?), that's getting seriously creepy. But if you're in 3B, do you by any chance happen to know Arisa Sakagami? If you do, tell her I hate her guts.

---

The three Jedi stepped out on a balcony, which overlooked a large chamber with a wide viewing window at one end. In front of that window, chained to a seat with wrist-binders, was Chancellor Palpatine, looking no worse for the wear. They approached him.

"Chancellor," said Obi-Wan as he and Lyra bowed.

Anakin, however, launched into, "Are you alright?"

"Count Dooku," said Palpatine quietly.

The three Jedi turned around to see Count Dooku striding in, standing on the balcony. Flanking him were two large battle droids.

"This time we will do it together," said Obi-Wan quietly.

"I was about to say that," muttered Anakin.

Count Dooku jumped over to the main level, drawing his lightsaber.

"Get help," said Palpatine, "you're no match for him! He's a Sith Lord!"

_Who would help us?_ thought Lyra, restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

Obi-Wan turned around to face the Chancellor. "Chancellor Palpatine," he said with a small grin, "Sith Lords are our specialty."

"Your swords please," said Dooku, nearing the three Jedi who had removed their cloaks. "You don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," said Obi-Wan, igniting his lightsaber. Blue and green ignited on either side of him, where Lyra and Anakin were standing.

The three Jedi charged at Count Dooku, their lightsabers flashing. The fighting paused for a while, as Count Dooku carefully watched his enemies.

"I've been looking forward to this."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," said Anakin confidently.

"Good." Dooku smiled. "Twice the pride, double the fall."

The fighting resumed, until Count Dooku used the Force to fling Obi-Wan back. Lyra and Anakin continued the fight, moving up the stairs to the upper levels.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had gotten up and was climbing the stairs, destroying the battle droids as he did.

Dooku suddenly spun around, using the Force to lift Lyra into the air. He closed his fist, and Lyra felt her throat constricting. She gasped, trying to get air into her lungs.

Finally, he flung her across the room, her back hitting the hard metal wall. She slid down the wall, falling to the ground. Before she could stand up, Dooku ripped the metal lining from the wall with the Force, using it to bind her on the ground.

Lyra watched helplessly as Obi-Wan met the same fate as her, only Dooku caused a balcony to trap him, and he had fallen unconscious.

---

Angered, Anakin kicked Dooku over the balcony. He jumped off as well, following him down to the main floor. He and the Count continued their fight, their lightsabers humming.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," taunted Dooku. "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Anakin did not respond, instead increasing the tempo of his attack on Count Dooku. Finally, in one last energized charge, Anakin sliced off Count Dooku's hands. The Jedi caught the lightsaber as it dropped from the severed Sith Lord's hand. Count Dooku stumbled to the floor as Anakin crossed the two blades over his neck.

"Good, Anakin, good!" praised Palpatine, grinning at Dooku's defeat. "Kill him. Kill him now!"

"I shouldn't…" Anakin trailed off, his eyes landing on Lyra, who was looking at him in shock. She fervently shook her head, but Anakin ignored her, looking back at the Chancellor.

"Do it!" Palpatine hissed.

With that, Anakin sliced off Count Dooku's head.

"You did well, Anakin," praised Palpatine. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

Anakin walked to the Chancellor's seat, moving his fingers over the wrist binders causing them to pop open. "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine stood up, rubbing his wrists. "It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People."

There was a silent pause.

"Now, we must leave, before more security droids arrive."

Anakin rushed over to Lyra, using the Force to unwind the metal lining from around her body. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She stood up, examining her hands. "Other than a few wounds from the lining, I'm fine." She wiped the blood on her dark brown tunic and headed for Obi-Wan, Anakin right behind her.

"There's no time!" said Palpatine sharply. "We must get off this ship before it's too late!"

"He seems to be alright," said Lyra, checking his pulse. "No broken bones, breathing's normal."

"Leave him," ordered Palpatine, "or we'll never make it."

Anakin looked up at the Chancellor. "His fate will be the same as ours."

---

Lyra, Palpatine, and Anakin with Obi-Wan slung on his back made their way to the elevator, which, Anakin discovered wasn't working. An ominous shockwave jolted the ship, worrying the two conscious Jedi.

"R2, activate elevator 3224," commanded Anakin, speaking into Obi-Wan's commlink.

There was no answer.

"R2, do you copy? R2?"

The doors of the elevator slid open, but before they could enter, the ship tilted forward. The Jedi and the Chancellor struggled to climb into the elevator shaft, which had now become a long hallway.

Moving quickly, they were running down the long "hallway" when the ship began to right itself, and the hallway became vertical again. They began to slide, until Anakin's hand found a thick wire sticking out of the wall. Lyra grabbed onto Anakin's boots, while the Chancellor grabbed onto hers.

As they hung there helplessly, Obi-Wan began to regain consciousness.

He gave a low cry when he saw himself hanging from Anakin's shoulder, quickly tightening his hold on Anakin. "Did I miss something?" he asked, peering down at the Chancellor and Lyra.

"We're in a bit of a situation," she said sheepishly.

A rumbling noise was suddenly heard above, and all four turned to look up, in time to see the elevator rushing towards them.

"R2, shut down the elevator," said Lyra into her commlink, trying to mask the panic in her voice.

"Too late! Jump!" ordered Obi-Wan.

They fell about three hundred feet before the tilt of the ship caught up with them, and they hit the side of the shaft and slid at great speed just ahead of the elevator. The three Jedi threw grappling hooks, which slowed their fall as the shaft became completely vertical. All the doors in the elevator shaft opened, and the group swung through the open door into a hallway. The elevator roared by.

Obi-Wan stood up, brushing the shoulders of his tunic. "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar that's still flyable."

"R2, get down here," Lyra ordered.

The four of them took off down the hall, Anakin jogging beside Obi-Wan, and Lyra keeping beside the Chancellor. As they passed under two lights, a blue glowing ray shield shot out and trapped them where they were standing.

"Ray shields," said Anakin, identifying the force field.

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan groaned, looking from Lyra to Anakin, "how did this happen? We're smarter then this!"

Lyra smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Apparently not."

"I say patience," said Anakin, quickly interrupting whatever smart remark Obi-Wan was about to retort.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice. "Patience?"

"Yes," said Anakin firmly. "R2 will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields."

A door to their left slid open and R2 wheeled in, screaming at the top of his—well, if he had any—lungs. He zipped across the hallway, banging and rebounding off the wall, beeping incessantly.

"See?" said Anakin, smirking smugly. "No problem."

Just as the words left his mouth, two destroyers rolled out, unfolding their guns and shields. Another door opened, and droids like the ones flanking Count Dooku earlier entered, followed by the thinner white battle droids.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Do you have a Plan B?"


	29. Happy Landing

**Disclaimer: **In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long delay, but to make up for it, this chapter is long!

**Message to all the reviewers:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! My dream of having at least 100 reviews has come true! (Tear) Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

_randomness: _Thank you for the review. Here's the update!

_Hoonah:_ Hehehe… Well, I did say it was an Obi-Wan/OC in the summer, didn't I? ; ) Anyway, thanks for the review! I tried to get it as much like the movie as possible, so I'm glad it worked!

_Masked Masquerader:_ Thanks for the compliments! They made my day!

_Valinor's Twilight:_ I'm sorry, I don't read LOTR. However, I read your _Passionate Fire_ and _Immortal Disdain_. I love it!

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ Hello! Message me when you can, kay? I reviewed na!

_hatherin:_ Yes, I will write a sequel for this. And I'd very much appreciate it if you read and reviewed it as well! Thanks.

_Lolita: _Thank you!

---

The three Jedi and the Chancellor were led into the bridge where General Grievous and his cronies were waiting. Flanking the captives were several battle droids, one of which had confiscated their lightsabers.

"General Kenobi," Grievous choked out amidst his harsh coughs, "we've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." He turned to the other two. "Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…older."

Anakin smirked. "General Grievous…you're shorter than I expected."

"Jedi scum," growled Grievous, turning away from his three captives.

"Robotic rust-bucket," muttered Lyra, smirking.

Grievous, in anger, stormed over to her and tried to hit her with his hand. However, he stopped short of slamming his hand into her head as he erupted into a series of harsh coughs. Grumbling, he turned away again.

"We have a job to do, try not to upset him," said Obi-Wan, looking immensely amused.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection," taunted Grievous, snatching the lightsabers away from a droid ("You're welcome," the droid sarcastically said) and placing them in the pocket of his cape.

"Not this time," said Obi-Wan confidently, "and this time you won't escape."

At a signal from Anakin, R2 created a distraction by extending all his arms, shooting out electrical pulses, and bouncing around. Obi-Wan, hands restrained with electrobonds, spun around, reached out and, using the Force, yanked his lightsaber out of the General's hand. Igniting it, he slices his bonds, then cut Anakin and Lyra free, who retrieved their own lightsabers as well.

"Crush them!" shouted Grievous. "Make them suffer!"

The droids that surrounded them began to fire. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lyra jumped into the line of fire, locking themselves in a battle with Grievous' electrostaff-wielding bodyguards. The bridge degenerated into chaos.

Soon enough, the three Jedi had destroyed the droid bodyguards and had cornered Grievous. The droid general had retrieved an electrostaff and was grinning evilly at them.

"You lose, General Kenobi!" Grievous threw the staff at the window, causing it to break and suck everything not held down into space, including Grievous himself.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Lyra grabbed onto the control panel, holding on for dear life. Finally, blast shields slid over to cover the window.

Once everything had settled down, the three Jedi and the Chancellor made their way to the navigator's chair.

"All the escape pods have been launched," said Anakin, looking at a readout on the panel.

"Grievous," muttered Obi-Wan. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" said Anakin, sitting down in the pilot's chair.

"Well?"

Lyra took the seat next to Anakin. "Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," she said grimly.

"Strap yourselves in," ordered Anakin.

Obi-Wan and Palpatine strapped themselves into chairs. Anakin and Lyra struggled with the controls, as the ship's panel began to glow red. A large crash was heard, and the ship suddenly felt lighter.

"We lost something," said Anakin.

"Not to worry," said Obi-Wan, "we are still flying half a ship."

"Oh that's _very_ reassuring!" said Lyra sarcastically.

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin informed the group once again interrupting Obi-Wan's retort. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Grab that. Keep us level."

"Steady," Obi-Wan urged, struggling with the lever that Anakin had pointed to. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Landing strip, straight ahead," Lyra noted, pointing to a runway. Anakin started pulling on handles and pushing buttons again, trying to slow the ship down some more.

The ship indeed slowed down, and managed to land without crashing. The four lurched forward, but were thankfully held in place by their belts.

Obi-Wan chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Another happy landing."

---

They were all taken from the destroyed ship into a Jedi shuttle. The shuttle would take them to the landing platform of the senate office building, where they would bring Chancellor Palpatine.

The shuttle arrived at the large building, where Palpatine was met by a dozen Senators.

Anakin stepped out, but turned back to look when neither Lyra nor Obi-Wan exited as well.

"Are you coming, Master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. And we have to report to the Council," he said, pointing to himself and Lyra.

She snorted. "Speak for yourself, Obi-Wan. I'm going to take a shower." She turned to Anakin, saying, "You can be our Jedi poster boy!"

"Hold on," Anakin protested. "This whole operation was your idea."

"Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids," replied Obi-Wan. "And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back."

"All because of your training."

"Anakin," said Lyra with a hint of exasperation, "let's be fair. Today, you're the hero. And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"All right," relented Anakin, "but you both owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth," corrected Obi-Wan, "that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't…doesn't count. We'll see you at the briefing."

---

Obi-Wan exited the Council Chambers, deciding to pay visit Lyra. He knew she would probably be tired, but Lyra never refused a visit from him or Anakin.

He reached the door to her quarters and pressed the buzzer on the commlink. "Lyra?"

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Come in. The door's open."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly as the metallic doors slid open. He stepped inside, seating himself on one of the couches in the main room. The door to her bedroom slid open and Lyra stepped out, dressed in fresh clothes and her hair wet and tangled.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Obi-Wan teased as Lyra sat down beside him. She chuckled, Force-lifting her hairbrush to her.

"Lazy."

"Like you don't do the same," retorted Lyra. She began to brush her hair, but to her annoyance, it wasn't co-operating with her.

For a while, Obi-Wan amusedly watched Lyra struggle with her tangled hair. After a few moments, he sighed deeply and yanked the brush from her hands.

"I'll do it," he said, prodding her side so she would turn around.

Lyra complied, turning around. Obi-Wan ran the brush through her dark hair, smoothing out the tangles with his fingers. His fingers accidentally brushed against her neck, and he was amused to see a light blush gracing her cheeks.

The two stayed like that for a while, and even when Obi-Wan set the brush down, Lyra merely leaned against his chest. Almost automatically, Obi-Wan's arms encircled Lyra's waist.

He twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, lost in thought. He had always harbored the notion that he _might_ break the Code—but never did he dream that he would break it with Lyra. But he knew that he would never change any of their moments—not even the awkward ones.

"You know, this could be considered a rather…insinuating…position," said Lyra quietly, interrupting his train of thought.

"If anyone catches us, they'd congratulate me for being in this position with someone like you."

Lyra chuckled. "You, my friend, are impossible."

Obi-Wan looked at her, a small grin forming on his face. "But I'm your impossible."

"Don't be cute," warned Lyra, the effect ruined by the amused look in her eyes.

He smirked at her. "Too late," he replied.

Lyra laughed. "I know."

A few more moments of silence passed by before Obi-Wan finally noted that the sun had set and it was night. Lyra looked out the window, an amused smile curling her lips.

"The time flies when you're having fun," she teased.

Obi-Wan gently kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lyra. Good night."

Lyra smiled at him. "Good night, Obi-Wan."

---

**A/N:** Wah! I am such a bad writer! That was so crappy/cheesy/sucky/disgusting/unoriginal/cliché/weird! Obi-Wan was so OOC! Oh God! You can flame if you want…


	30. Anakin Confesses

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

_Dina:_ Okay, I forgive you. But next time, _STAY AWAY FROM MY ACCOUNT_!

_elibe: _You what? You what? (has an aneurysm)

_randomness:_ Maybe…maybe not (grins evilly)

_Valinor's Twilight:_ Thank you! (takes a bow)

_Hoonah:_ Here's the next chappie, and I think all us Obi-Wan fans wish that! ; )

_jedimasterobi-wankenobi:_ Eh heh heh (embarrassed smile) Guilty as charged, Trish!

---

"You're late," Anakin said accusingly as Lyra entered the practice room, her eyes half-closed from sleepiness.

"Sorry, Ani," said Lyra, stifling a yawn as she shrugged off her robe and dropped it to the ground. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She ignited her lightsaber and joined Anakin in the middle of the room.

"Dreaming of my Master?" asked Anakin cheekily, grinning at Lyra.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it, poodoo," she snapped.

Anakin ignited his blue one, a mock pout on his face. "Aw, that hurts Lyra. It cuts me right here." He tapped his chest.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Lyra and Anakin sparred. It had become a ritual of theirs to spar every morning in a practice room before the younglings came in for their lessons.

Strangely, today Lyra seemed more aggressive than usual. "Someone's in a bad mood today," he said, stopping and switching off his lightsaber.

"I'm just irritated from lack of sleep," explained Lyra. "But, Anakin, we need to talk."

Anakin averted his gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"Anakin, for fifteen years, you have been something of a brother to me. I can trust you, right?" Lyra asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course."

"Can I trust you to tell me the truth?"

"Of course."

"Good." Lyra stepped forward, gripping Anakin's arm. "How long have you been married to Padmé?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about! I…" He trailed off at Lyra's skeptical gaze. "Ever since I escorted her back to Naboo."

"Anakin," Lyra sighed, pressing her fingertips to her forehead, and Anakin worried that she would be angry, disappointed, or both.

She was neither.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you might turn me over to the Council."

"Never!"

"So," said Anakin, "how'd you find out?"

"I went to Padmé's apartment once, and she was very sick." She folded her arms over her chest again. "I diagnosed her, and found out she was pregnant. Got busy, hmm?"

Anakin blushed.

"Anyway, I worked out a number of men who could possibly be the father. You were the most plausible one."

Anakin let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you, Lyra. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I wouldn't expect—" She suddenly cut herself off, looking at the chrono mounted on the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Lyra?" asked Anakin. He turned around to face the chrono as well. "What is—?"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" shouted Lyra, grabbing her robe and pulling it on again. "The meeting! We missed it! Again, Ani! _AGAIN!_"

Anakin cursed and grabbed his robe as well. The two Jedi raced out of the training room, down several hallways, and finally reached the briefing room, where several Jedi were already exiting.

"We are in for it," muttered Anakin as he and Lyra entered. The only one left in the briefing room was Obi-Wan, who was shutting off holograms of maps and star charts.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges," grumbled Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry. We were held up. We had no excuse."

Lyra snorted. "Don't apologize, Ani. He's just mad that we made him sit through the meetings by himself."

Anakin snickered. His Master hated attending meetings, and hated them more so if neither one of the two would suffer it with him.

Obi-Wan threw them both a dirty look. "In short, they are going well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Voss has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked, sensing his Master's irritation. Idly, he wondered whether tearing through the Jedi Temple and exhausting himself was worth the trouble of hearing that 'they were going well.'

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

"But that can only mean deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" asked Anakin. "It will make it easier for us to end this war."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, before sighing deeply. "Be careful of your friend, Palpatine."

"Be careful of what?" demanded Anakin.

"He has requested your presence."

"What for?"

"He didn't say."

"He didn't inform the Council?" asked Lyra. "That's unusual isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual," said Obi-Wan grimly, "and it's making me uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed."

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter," replied Anakin. "Aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?"

"The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it," warned Obi-Wan. "Be wary of your feelings."

---

Lyra and Obi-Wan were at a balcony overlooking the city-planet, careful to keep an appropriate distance in the event that someone else would see them.

"You're worried," stated Obi-Wan, looking carefully at Lyra. "Is it Anakin?"

She sighed. "Yes," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest (she does that a lot). "I don't trust the Chancellor, no matter what Anakin says."

"I don't trust him either," said Obi-Wan, "but he has been a great help to Anakin over the years. And who knows? Maybe Palpatine is just giving him a report to be given to the Council."

"Somehow I get the feeling it's more than that."

Obi-Wan took her hand in his, discreetly pressing a small kiss to it. "I'm worried too, but until Anakin comes out of the Chancellor's office, there's nothing we can do but to wait."

---

Later on that day, Lyra oversaw a group of younglings during their saber practice. She stood at the front of the training room, watching the dozen or so five-year-olds block the slow shots from their training droids.

Her eyes roved the room, catching sight of a little girl with a mischievous smirk on her face. She followed the young Padawan's gaze to a little boy who was alertly watching his droid.

Suddenly, the droid's shot began to get faster and faster, and the flustered male Padawan could no longer block them. One struck his arm, and he fell back on the floor, crying.

Lyra moved through the younglings crowded around him, kneeling until they were eye-to-eye.

"Hold out your arm," she instructed in a gentle voice.

The Padawan held out his arm, sniffling. She pushed back the sleeve, seeing a nasty burn on his arm. She looked back up at him, smiling.

"This won't take long to heal," she assured him, pulling a small tube of bacta from the back pocket of her pants (she always kept one with her when overseeing Padawan training sessions).

Lyra squirted a little onto her finger, spreading it over the burn. She blew over the wound, soothing it. "There," she said satisfactorily, holding out his arm. "Good as new."

The young boy smiled. "Thank you, Master Sanome," he said.

"You're welcome," replied Lyra, smiling back.

She then stood up and turned to the younglings, her expression becoming severe. "Aria Rouen," she said warningly, addressing the young girl who had smirked. "What have you done to Yue's training droid?"

Aria looked shame-facedly at the ground, her hands clasped behind her back. "I snuck into the room where the droids are kept and rewired Yue's droid to speed up," she explained, her story punctuated by sniffling sobs. "I'm really sorry!"

Lyra sighed deeply, getting to her knees again in front of the girl. "It's alright," she said, "but you need to apologize to Yue too."

"I'm sorry Yue," said Aria quietly.

Yue graciously forgave her, but before practice could resume, Anakin walked into the room.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, seeing Yue and Aria's tear-streaked faces.

"Hello, Master Skywalker," the younglings greeted, and Lyra smirked when the girls' faces became considerably redder.

"Hello," greeted Anakin, before looking at Lyra.

"What is it?"

"I need to speak with you." He looked at all the younglings apprehensively. "Ah, in private. And the Council has a meeting scheduled."

"Alright." Lyra turned to look back at the younglings. "Get on with your exercises, and I'll get someone to substitute."

She exited the room with Anakin, the door sliding shut behind her. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Anakin grinned from ear to ear. "I'm in! I'm in! I'm on the Council!"

"Anakin!" said Lyra, happily shocked. "This is wonderful! I'm so proud of you! When did you get put on the Council?"

"This morning," responded Anakin happily, "by Chancellor Palpatine. He made me his personal representative with them."

Lyra struggled to keep the smile on her face after hearing that. "That's wonderful Ani," she said. "But I believe you said the Council has a meeting scheduled."

"Oh. Right."


	31. New Developments

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N: **Everyone, check my profile. I have a very important announcement to make.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed.

---

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not."

Lyra leaned back in her seat, carefully observing Anakin as he stood in the center of the Council chambers. He had just informed the Council of Palpatine's appointing him, and they were not pleased.

"You are on this Council," relented Mace Windu, "but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Predictably, Anakin reacted with anger. "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" he demanded.

"Take a seat, _young_ Skywalker," said Master Windu coldly.

"Forgive me, Master," replied Anakin, before taking his seat.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic," reported Ki-Adi-Mundi (a hologram), "but have found no sign of General Grievous."

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is," said Yoda. "The outlying systems, you must sweep."

"It may take some time. We do not have many ships to spare," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We cannot take ships from the front line," said Windu.

Lyra sighed. "And yet it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup," she reminded them.

"Master Sanome," said Yoda, "our spies contact, you must, and then wait."

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked around at the Council. "What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" he asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately," commented Mace Windu.

"He's right," agreed Obi-Wan. "It's a system we cannot afford to loose."

"It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant," explained Lyra. "Anakin, you know the system well, right?"

"Yes," replied Anakin. "It would take us little time to drive the droids of that planet."

"Skywalker," said Mace Windu sharply, "your assignment is here with the Chancellor."

Yoda interrupted him. "Go, I will," he said. "Good relations with the Wookiees, I have."

"It's settled then," said Mace Windu decidedly. "Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all."

---

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Lyra walked through one of the many hallways in the Jedi Temple.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" seethed Anakin. "Put me on the Council and not make me a Master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi! It's insulting."

"Calm down, Anakin," ordered Obi-Wan. "You have been given a great honor! To be on the Council at your age, it's never happened before!"

"The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor," said Lyra firmly. "The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you," said Anakin angrily, "I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

"But it's what you wanted," said Obi-Wan. "Your friendship with Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this, I'm sure of it," said Lyra, coming to Anakin's defense.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan, ignoring Lyra, "regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation."

"You mean divided loyalties," retorted Anakin.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it?"

"The Council is upset that I'm the youngest to serve," said Anakin stubbornly.

"No," replied Lyra, "it is not. I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts."

"Lyra, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities," said Anakin. "I know where my loyalties lie."

"I hope so…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"I sense there's more to this talk then either of you are saying."

"Anakin," began Obi-Wan after a considerable pause, "the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

"And?"

"Anakin, look, we're on your side. We didn't want to put you in this situation," said Lyra.

"What situation?" the younger man demanded.

Obi-Wan looked apprehensively at Lyra, before taking in a deep breath. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin," said Lyra. "The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" asked Anakin.

"This assignment is not to be on record," explained Lyra.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Lyra," replied Anakin. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us," said Obi-Wan. "Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader."

"Who, I might add," said Lyra, "has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin," chided Obi-Wan. "Something's out of place."

Anakin glared at both adults. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor, and against a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Lyra looked at him. "The Council is asking you."

---

Lyra, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda were in a clone gunship, taking Yoda to the Coruscant clone landing platform. From there, the old Jedi Master would be taken to Kashyyyk.

"Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm," said Obi-Wan.

"Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is," Yoda commented. "Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers."

"It's very dangerous," said Mace Windu, "putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

"With all due respect, Master," said Lyra, "is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says."

"A prophecy that misread, could have been," said Yoda.

"He will not let me down," said Obi-Wan firmly. "He never has."

"I hope right, you are."

---

The Council was once again in session the next day. They were discussing a new development on General Grievous' location, presented to the Council by Anakin.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is in Utapau?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "We have no reports on this from our agents."

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it?" demanded Mace Windu. "We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there."

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau," Anakin explained.

"Act on this, we must," said Yoda. "The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

"The Chancellor has requested," said Anakin, "that I lead the campaign."

"The Council will make up its own mind on who is to go," said Windu firmly, "not the Chancellor."

Yoda agreed with him. "A Master is needed, with more experience."

Mace Windu added, "Given our resources, I recommend we send as few Jedi as possible. Master Kenobi, for instance."

"He was not so successful the last time he met with Grievous. No offense, Master. I'm only stating a fact," Anakin added when Obi-Wan threw him a dirty look.

"Oh no, you're quite right," said Obi-Wan, "which is why I'm requesting that Master Sanome accompany me." He glanced at Lyra, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I concur," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. Several 'ayes' were heard, followed by Mace adjourning the Council.


	32. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** In no way at all do I own any of the original character, locations, ships, or anything else mentioned in Star Wars. They are all owned by George Lucas. I only own my OC. Any similarities between this story and another are purely accidental.

**A/N:** I have decided who will do the sequel; _jedimasterobi-wankenobi_!

---

The next morning, before leaving for the hangar bay, Lyra stopped by Padmé's quarters.

"Lyra!" greeted Padmé enthusiastically. "Come in." She ushered the Jedi into the room, urging her to take a seat at the couch.

"Hello, Padmé," said Lyra warmly. "It's good to see you. How's Luke?" She looked at Padmé's stomach, which had grown considerably larger.

Padmé laughed, taking a seat across Lyra's. "Why do you always assume my baby is going to be a little boy?" She placed two tea cups on the low table, both filled to the brim with steaming green tea.

Lyra took one, taking a drink before speaking again. "I'd like a boy around," she said. "Luke; he'll be a mini-Anakin and grow up to be a brave Jedi Knight, just like his father."

"And if it's a girl," said Padmé happily, "she'll be Leia; she'll be a mini-me and grow up to be the Senator from Naboo, just like her mother."

"And she'll meet a dashing rogue who will sweep her off her feet much like Anakin did to you years ago."

Padmé laughed. "Look at you, you sound like a mother-to-be!"

"However did you find out?" joked Lyra before becoming solemn once more.

Padmé giggled, setting down her cup. She looked at Lyra's face, which had become somber. "Spit it out. There's something wrong, isn't there?"

Lyra sighed. "You would have made a great Jedi, Padmé." She looked at the window. "Obi-Wan and I are being sent to the Utapau system to confront General Grievous."

"Oh." Padmé looked worried. "Well, I…"

"There's also something else," interrupted Lyra. "I'm worried about Anakin. He seems so…upset lately. He's becoming so moody."

"I suppose he's under a lot of stress," said Padmé. "He is on the Jedi Council. It's not exactly easy being a member."

"I think it's much more than that," replied Lyra worriedly. "He's under a lot of pressure. Chancellor Palpatine is his closest confidante, and the Council has asked Anakin to spy on him."

Padmé drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I see," she said softly.

"Padmé," began Lyra, "has Anakin said anything to you?"

To her surprise, Padmé began to cry. "No. He hasn't said anything to me at all. Sometimes I think he's falling out of love with me and falling in love with this war."

"That's not true," assured Lyra "I'm sure Anakin just wants to do his best for his future children." She gave her an encouraging smile. "He just wants to protect you."

Padmé slid her pinky under her lashes, wiping away the tears. "Yes, you're right," she sniffled. "I'm overreacting."

Lyra smiled. "Padmé, Anakin loves you. He loves you more than anything."

"Thank you, Lyra. Good luck. And goodbye."

Lyra stood up. "Thank you, my friend. Goodbye, and please, do what you can to help Anakin." She offered Padmé a last smile before leaving.

---

Obi-Wan and Lyra headed for the landing platform. Two Jedi starfighters waited there for them, ready to take them to the Republic battle cruiser in space. With them was Anakin.

"You're going to need me on this one," Anakin remarked.

"Oh I agree," said Obi-Wan. "However, it may turn out to just to be a wild bantha chase."

There was a slight pause, in which Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Master," he finally said, "I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you," he praised. "I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

"But be patient," added Lyra. "It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master." Anakin gave her a small smile.

The two Jedi started for their ships, but Anakin called them back. "May the Force be with you."

Lyra smiled at him. "Good bye, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi headed into their starfighters, then took off, heading for the battle cruiser above the skies of Coruscant.

---

Clone troopers milled around the battle cruiser's hangar, waiting to board landing craft. Amidst the troopers, Obi-Wan and Lyra stood by their starfighters with Clone Commander Cody, observing a hologram of Utapau projected by R4.

"Fortunately, most of the cities," said Cody, pointing to somewhere on the hologram, "are concentrated on this small continent here, on the far side."

"We'll keep them distracted until you get there," said Obi-Wan. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on! When have I ever let either of you down?"

Lyra laughed, as she and Obi-Wan climbed into their starfighters. "Very well," she said. "The burden's on us not to destroy all the droids until you get there."

---

**A/N:** Yes, I had Padmé and Lyra pretty much predict what was going to happen to Luke and Leia. It doesn't mean anything though.


	33. Important Author's note from JMOK!

**Authors Note:**

**Hi, um, this is jedimasterobi-wankenobi and as you may know, Yoshikuni Kumiko, the original writer of this story, has let me continue her story.**

**She is out of contact and now lives in the province of the Philippines where there is no internet. She also gave me permission to explain exactly why she abandoned her story. **

**Believe me, she did not want to stop but her parents filed a divorce and her mom won custody. She moved back to the province where she was born. **

**I may never be as good a writer as she is but I promise I'll try to bring the character of Lyra Sanome back to life the way she did. You'll find the sequel under my account, jedimasterobi-wankenobi, and you have any questions you can e-mail me at trish34em which is also my Yahoo I.D. **

**I still keep some contact with her because her cousin still e-mails me so I have a chance of asking her any questions if you have any. I hope her sudden leave hasn't disappointed all of you and I certainly hope I can make the sequel called The Second Legacy (she named it and I WILL NEVER change it to show her the respect she deserves) as good as this story.**

**signed,**

**jedimasterobi-wankenobi**


End file.
